What's Best For Her
by Pnkx
Summary: FINALLY THE UPDATE IS HERE AFTER A YEAR AND A HALF! This chapter is super exciting to make up for all the days i didn't update. I'm so sorry that high school took up all my anime fanfiction time but here it is. Inuyasha is finally in feudal japan, kagome
1. The Spell of Spells

My third Inuyasha and Kagome Fic! The others I had were a lil short so I decided to make a better one ^^. I hope this fic will be a hit because in most of my stories I haven't been getting that many reviews ^^;. Well enough with my blabbing. more about my story.  
  
Plot: Inuyasha is dealing with much more deadly battles with Naraku and his minions. Everyone who has watched farther enough in the Inuyasha series should know how Inuyasha turns demon when Tetsusaiga isn't with him. One day Naraku steals the Tetsusaiga and puts a spell on it without Inuyasha knowing. Inuyasha gets his sword back in a matter of seconds and thinks everything's fine but what he doesn't know is the Tetsusaiga no longer has the power to control his demon blood from taking over. With every battle, it gets harder for Inuyasha the fight his demon blood. What will happen to Kagome and his friends? What will Kagome do to save his sanity? You'll have to find out ^.~!  
  
Chapter one: Inuyasha fights with Kagura and Kanna. During the battle Tetsusaiga is stolen and Naraku does his dirty work.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I own him in my closet though ^.~!  
  
~*~  
  
~*What's Best For Her*~  
  
Ch 1: The Spell of Spells  
  
"Damnit, die!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagura threw her Wind Blades at him.  
  
"You know how it is, Inuyasha. Naraku orders me to kill you, so I will!" Kagura looked at the dead bodies she had slaughterd in the tiny village. "Kanna, you know what to do!"   
  
The young girl surrounded in white held her mirror high and the souls left remaining in the corpses floated into her mirror.   
  
"Hahahahahah! Now, be killed by the hands of what you half are! Dance of the Dead!" Kagura yelled and the bodies of the men and women she killed lifted their weapons and attacked the Hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to harm them, even though they were already dead. "You play dirty Kagura!" Inuyasha pushed his way through the dead villagers and got ready to use the Wind Scar.   
  
"Ahh!" Inuyasah fell to a knee, one of the villagers cut him deep in the back with a dagger. 'Damn, I can't fight them and her at the same time.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll hold off the villagers and you take care of her!" Sango yelled pulling out her huge boomerang. She just knocked them back and left Inuyasha to handle the source.   
  
"Miroku, can you do anything?" Shippo asked sitting on his shoulder.   
  
Miroku looked around and saw some of Naraku's bee's in some of the huts. "No Shippo, those bee's are here, I can't risk taking in poison."  
  
Kagome looked as Kagura and Inuyasha fought on and the dead villagers advanced on Sango. 'What can I do? Sango is getting tired and who knows what the outcome of Inuyasha and Kagura's battle will be. I need to find a way to stop the villagers, but they are being controled by, wait!' Kagome remembered Kanna suck the souls into her mirror. 'So she takes the souls and Kagura casts the spell. If I can release the souls then the assault on Sango will stop. But the last time I shot an arrow at Kanna her mirrow merely cracked, maybe if I put in more power, I can break it." Kagome grabbed an arrow and took aim at Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo asked and Miroku abserved too.   
  
"You'll see!" Kagome released her arrow and it made a dead hit to the center of Kanna's mirror.   
  
Kanna held her mirror out in front of her and watched as the arrow was sucked in. When the arrow was completely gone, the glass shattered and the souls shot out.   
  
"Yes!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango stopped as the villagers all dropped down on the ground. She looked up and saw all the souls fly away.   
  
Kagura stopped her attacks on Inuyasha and looked at Kanna's shattered mirror. "Sister! How did she...?" Kagura didn't yell at her older sister anymore. She looked over at Kagome and held up her fan. "Die!" she released her blades and they headed straight for Kagome.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped over in front of Kagome. He held up Tetsusaiga and the blades knocked his sword out of his hands. "Shoot!" He tried to reach for his sword but Kagura attacked him away from it.   
  
"I won't let you get the oppertunity to retrieve your weapon!" She yelled as she sent her blades toward him.  
  
"Miroku, we need to get the Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha, you know what will happen if he... no!" Kagome said to Miroku but quickly looked at Inuyasha, his eyes were turning red and his claws started to grow. "Inuyasha!" It was too late his markings appeared and his killing spree would begin.   
  
Demon Inuyasha saw the fear in Kagura's eyes, she was slighty walking back as he advanced. "What's wrong Kagura, you started this fight, so finish it!" He yelled as he jumped into the air with great speed.  
  
Kagura attacked with her blades and each one hit, "What are you!" Kagura didn't want to be killed, she forgot about Naraku's plan and jumped on her feather. She waited for Kanna and then took off.  
  
Demon Inuyasha would have followed but he smelled a closer blood. He turned and looked at a battered Sango still standing by the corpses. Inuyasha licked his claws and walked towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Sango yelled walking back.  
  
"Miroku go get the Tetsusaiga!" Shippo yelled.   
  
Miroku took his gaze off of Sango and Inuyasha and looked in the direction the Tetsusaiga had landed. "Its... its gone!' Miroku yelled in shock.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked back and saw that sword was gone. "It might have been blown away by some of the attacks. Let go!"   
  
Kagome ran to find the Tetsusaiga and she was followed by Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Hurry Kagome!" Sango yelled as Inuyasha leaped into the air to make his attack. Sango took out her sword and grabbed Inuyasha with her chain. She hooked him and slamed him into the ground.   
  
"Kagome, I can't find it!" Shippo yelled looking into the forest.  
  
Kagome looked to each side of her and the sword was no where to be found. She looked again and the sword appeared on her left. She thought it odd by paid no mind to it. She grabbed it and ran towards Inuyasha. He was getting up and preparing to attack Sango again.   
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
Kagome's yell drawed his attention and he faced her. He licked his lips and ran towards her.   
  
Kagome waited until he was close enough and then swung the Tetsusaiga in front of her. Inuyasha stopped and stared at her, he paid it no mind and placed his clawed hands in front on him. Kagome then threw the sword into his hands. Inuyasha caught it, but didn't instantly change back.  
  
"What?" Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Kagome, move!" Miroku yelled when he saw Inuyasha still charging.   
  
Demon Inuyasha jumped on top of her and started scratching through her uniform and skin with the his sword in the other hand.   
  
"Inuyasha stop!!!" Kagome yelled and to her suprise, he did.   
  
Inuyasha had returned to his normal state and looked at his bloody hand and Kagome's chest. His eyes grew with fear and he got up. He didn't take his glare off of his hand, his hand full of blood, her blood. "Ka..Kagome... I... I." Inuyasha fell to his knees and passed out. He was exhausted, hurt, and in shock, so he fell to the ground.   
  
"Kagome!" Miroku kneeled next to her and looked at her bloody chest. Her shirt was torn but her bra was intact, but Miroku couldn't help but stare in a daze at her cleavage.   
  
Sango arrived and knocked him out the way. She looked at Kagome's wounds and noticed they weren't really deep. "Luckily, they're just cuts, Kagome. It seems Inuyasha was holding back." Sango took the cloth that wrapped her mask and wiped away the blood that was on her chest.   
  
While Sango was tending to her wounds, Kagome couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha's still figure. 'Why hadn't he changed back to himself once he grabbed the sword? He should have returned back to normal once he touched it. Something must be wrong.' When Sango was finished Kagome got up uneasily. "Lets go make camp, we need to tend to his wounds."   
  
Sango nodded and motioned to Miroku to carry Inuyasha. His chest and stomach were bleeding heavily and his breathing came in short gasps.   
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome questioned in a whisper as Miroku carrying Inuyasha passed by her.   
  
^.~  
  
Kagura and Kanna entered the masters room of a phantom castle, Naraku's phantom castle. They waited until their master finally appeared. They both bowed and Kagura was the first to speak.  
  
"Naraku, was the spell placed upon the sword?"   
  
Naraku looked at the bowing detachment in front of him. "Just barely, If you had left any sooner then I wouldn't have, would I?" Naraku's hand illuminated with a red light and a heart appeared in it. He gripped it and Kagura grasped her chest.   
  
"No matter if your life is in danger, you follow my orders! I made you and I can kill you also. I don't care about what happens to you, as long as my plans are carried out." The heart disappeared and he sat down.   
  
Kagura was still grasping her chest and gasping for air. "I'm, I'm sorry, Naraku. I won't disobey you next time."   
  
Naraku turned around and looked out the window of his castle. "The spell was casted and the Tetsusaiga will no longer have the power to control Inuyasha's demon blood in battle. Even when he's using the sword, he will still change. He might fight his blood but he can't do it forever." Naraku closed his eyes and saw the image of Inuyasha grabbing the sword and still charged the human girl. 'He attacked her and his change to his hanyou form didn't occur. But when that girl called his name, he returned to his normal state. That girl must have the power to get through to him. It wont work forever. Once his demon blood has full control, nothing will stop him, and he will die.'   
  
"Naraku, what is it?" Kagura asked standing to her feet.  
  
Naraku opened his eyes but didn't turn around. "Nothing, tomorrow send 'him' to attack Inuyasha. 'He' will attack Inuyasha and put the plan in motion." Naraku then turned around and looked at Kagura. "This is your last chance, if 'he' fails, make sure you take care of the rest. If you fail me again..." Naraku smirked and said, "You know what will happen."   
  
Kagura cringed and walked out the room. She was then followed by Kanna.  
  
"Your demon side will save me the trouble of killing you myself Inuyasha. Then I will take care of your friends and take the little jewel shards that girl has. Victory will be mine!" Naraku laughed evily into the night.   
  
~*~  
  
*Phew* I'm tired. It's 11:53 pm at night and earlier I walked a mile. But the good thing is I saw Freddy VS. Jason which was really tight! I recomend it to everyone over 13. ^^'   
  
We'll Inuyasha's sword is under a spell cast by Naraku. What will happen when Inuyasha is fighting in another battle? You'll have to find out in a few dayz. But for me to write the second chapter I need to know if people like my story so far. So...  
  
Read&Review ^.~ 


	2. The Hard Truth

Chapter #2  
  
Hey people! Thank you so much for all the reviews ^^. I really appreciate it!  
  
Inuyasha is on tonight, after 6 months the new episodes are airing. Im going to stay up and watch them! ^.~  
  
This chapter: Naraku sends out Kohaku to kill Inuyasha, once Inuyasha transforms Sango will have to stop Inuyasha at any cost to save her brother. That's Nraku's plan. You'll see the outcome when u read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, need I say more?  
  
~*~  
  
The Hard Truth  
  
"Kagome, Kagome?" Miroku called waking her up. They had all went back to the village so Kaede could see to all their wounds. Kagome had stayed up all night watching over Inuyasha. Praying that he was going to be alright. She held his hand the whole time he was sleeping.   
  
She opened her eyes and sat up, "Is Inuyasha okay?!" She yelled looking around the hut for him. He was gone, he was no longer in the room, and Kagome stared worriedly at Miroku, "Where, where is he?"  
  
Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and lay her back into her sleeping bag, "No need to worry, Inuyasha is up and on his feet. He's still injured but moble." He smiled and stood. "I'm guessing he's up in a tree somewhere." Miroku then grabbed his staff and walked out of the hut.  
  
"How are yee, child?" Kaede asked walking into the hut. She was holding a bowl of soup for Kagome to drink.  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her chest. Bandages were wraped around her but there was little pain. "I'm fine..." Kagome trailed off and remembered the night before. '"Kagome move!" was the last thing I heard before Inuyasha jumped on me. And all I could think about was, why isn't he changing? What's wrong with him? Then...'  
  
"Kagome?" Kaede called holding out the bowl.  
  
She looked up and grabbed the bowl. The steam rose into her nose, it was full of flavor once she took a sip.   
  
"Kagome, tell me, is it true that Inuyasha did not transform back when he grabbed hold of the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
Kagome took her last sip of the soup and set down the bowl. She took a deep breath and looked at Kaede. "I don't know what happened. He was supposed to return to his sane state when he touched the sword, but he didn't..." Kagome looked out at the morning sun, 'Inuyasha...'  
  
"Tis odd. Has this ever happened before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me the whole story. I want to hear your version of the story."  
  
Kagome explained everything. Start to finish and Kaede hung on her every word taking in every detail. "When I called his name, he then returned to normal."  
  
"Aye." Kaede went over some of the details in her head. Then something crossed her mind. "Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kaede looked at her hands to think of how she would say this, "Yee had said that the sword was gone when you tried to find it, and when you relooked, the sword appeared?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't understand that either."  
  
"Tis very strange, the sword is the only thing that can control Inuyasha's demon blood. That would be the key in this whole battle."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaede looked at Kagome with deep concern. "Do you think that Naraku did something to the Tetsusaiga to ensure that Inuyaha will turn demon everytime he does battle?"  
  
Kagome gasped and widened her eyes in shock. 'No, it can't be true...' Kagome stood and looked out of the hut and back at Kaede. "But Kaede, if that is the case then the next time Inuyasha fights, he will be stuck as a demon!" She was in shock, and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Calm down child!" Kaede spoke as she rose. She put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked her deep in her eyes. "This is only a question that doesn't have an answer. We do not know if its true or not."  
  
Kagome wanted to run to Inuyasha and keep him from anything that might want to kill him. "But, but, what if it is true; how will we know?"   
  
Kaede dropped her head and shook it. "We all will find out in his next battle."  
  
Kagome stared at her incredulously, "No, Inuyasha..."  
  
^.~  
  
"Sango, what do you think about what happened last night?" Miroku asked walking up behind her. He then (as expected) rubbed her behind.  
  
"Damnit Miroku!" Sango swung around and slapped him.   
  
Miroku frowned and rubbed his cheek. "Sango, I was only trying to comfort you." He whined.   
  
Sango boiled with anger, "That was hardly comfort." She then sat down on a log.  
  
Miroku leaned against a tree across from her. "Inuyasha's transformation didn't occur, and I think Naraku is behind this." Miroku said seriously with his eyes closed.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing."   
  
Miroku opened his eyes and looked up in the sky, "I senced him when I was looking for the Tetsusaiga. He must have planned Kagura to disarm Inuyasha so that he could do his dirty work on the sword."  
  
Sango looked down at her feet. "I don't understand, why would Naraku want to make Inuyasha a demon?"  
  
"Its simple, Inuyasha will kill, and keep killing until he gets killed. Naraku wants Inuyasha to die the easy way, and he wouldn't have to lift a finger." Miroku sat next to Sango and placed his hand on top her folded ones on her lap. "We have to be careful with who we fight. I'm afraid that we and Inuyasha aren't safe if he is to encounter another opponent."  
  
Sango flushed and looked up at him. She saw the care in his eyes, she could feel what hatred he felt towards Naraku and she could feel his hand stroking her thighs. "Grrrrrr, MIROKU!" She grabbed her boomerange and knocked him a few feet away from her.   
  
"Stupid lecherous monk!" She mumbled as she walked back to the village.  
  
^.~  
  
In the forest of Inuyasha and hanyou lay in a branch of a tall tree. He was staring in a daze at his claws.   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha had been thinking about what Miroku had told him about the fight. Even the part about why he had attacked Kagome. 'Damnit Naraku, you always have something new up your sleeve! You've did something to my sword, something that will cause me to turn demon if I'm in a fight. grrrrrrrrr!' "CURSE YOU NARAKU!" Inuysha yelled jumping to his feet. He jumped out of the tree a took a walk.   
  
He reached the God Tree and sat under it. 'Kagome... I could have killed you. I hurt you... I, I hurt you.' Thinking that scarred him deep. He had attacked her and almost lost her for good. "If Naraku never did whatever the hell he did to my sword, you wouldn't be hurt right now!"   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked up behind him.  
  
Inuyasha stood and turned around. 'She's alright, but...' Inuyasha could see the bandages at the base of her neck.   
  
Kagome let a few tears fall and then ran to him, "Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I thought you were gonna die." She mumbled, holding back her tears.   
  
Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on the side of hers. "I'm fine Kagome, I'm gonna be fine." He said kinda of passionately but still calm.  
  
Kagome removed her arms and wipped her eyes. "Inuyasha, your sword... its..."  
  
"I know." He cut her off.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked at him a little dumbfounded. "How did you..?"  
  
"The monk told me. He told me that his guesses were that Naraku had planned to do something to my sword so that I would no longer stave off my demon blood in battle." Inuyasha had a tint of anger in his tone. "I don't know if there's any way to reverse this..." Inuyasha looked back at the God Tree with sadness in his eyes. "I don't think I can fight back my blood everytime, like I did last night." Inuyasha turned back and looked at her with the same sad look, "When I heard you, I beat it back."   
  
Kagome grabbed his hand with both of hers and said, "I don't blame you for what happened last night, it was Naraku's fault. And don't you think other..." Kagome let go of his hand and walked passed him and the tree.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind her.  
  
"A shard, a shard is comming." Kagome said lowly.  
  
Inuyasha growled and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Kagome turned and placed her hands on the one he had over his hilt. "Don't, I don't wan't to see you turn back into a killing machine!" Kagome yelled about to cry.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip and looked at her a little annoyed, "What are you saying? That we should run!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said, "I can hold off my demon side. I'll be okay."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Kagome! Go back to Kaede's and get Miroku and Sango!"  
  
Kagome did something she didn't expect she would do, she rubbed his hand against her cheek and then ran towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the hand she carressed. "Kagome..." He regained his focus and waited for what was comming. Soon a sickle came towards him through the tree's. Inuyasha jumped out the way and thought, 'Kohaku!'   
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagura and Kohaku come down from Kagura's feather.  
  
"Not you again!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagura.   
  
She merely laughed and opened her fan, "This time it's not me you're fighting, its him." Kagura pointed her fan at Kohaku standing in front of her. "Can you really kill the demon exterminators little brother?" Kagura teased and smirked. She then flew up into the sky and observed.  
  
'Damn, Naraku is a real bastard! Send out him to fight me! I can't kill him...' Inuyasha stared at Kohaku walking towards him with his sickle in hand. "Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as Kohaku attacked.  
  
^.~  
  
"Hurry you guys, Inuyasha could transform if we don't get there soon!" Shippo yelled on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had found Sango at Kaede's and Miroku laying unconscious under a tree. They had all raced towards the God Tree when they heard Kagome's news.   
  
"I don't know what he was thinking, going off and fighting when I told him what could happen! He's just so stubborn sometimes!" Miroku said with anger as he ran ahead of the rest of the group.  
  
"I don't know how long he can keep himself under control in a fight. It'll be hard concentrating on defending your self and controlling yourself." Sango said as she ran up next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome had panic and desperation on her face, 'I should have stayed, he shouldn't be fighting like this!' "We have to hurry, Inuyasha still is wounded." 'Hold on a little longer Inuyasha.'  
  
^.~  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and gaurded himself from Kohaku's attacks. 'Damnit, it's getting harder and harder to fight off my blood. I have to hang on a little longer, Miroku and Sango will hold off Kohaku so that my demon blood will stay at rest.' Inuyasha thought but he then got hit on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahh!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he fell to one knee. Kohaku took advantage of this a striked but Inuyasha held up his sword for protection.   
  
He was breathing hard, he was getting tired from the fight and controlling his demon blood. "Where are they? Huh?"   
  
Kohaku grabbed the Tetsusaiga with his chain and flung it away.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes were flashing red continuously. 'It's getting... too..." Inuyasha breathed out and fell to both knees with his head down.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she saw her brother walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha on his knees. "Please, no... Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha raised his head and opened his red eyes. He stood and smirked, "Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
~*~   
  
CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry I just had to do that *innocent smile* don't worry I'll make sure to update soon since i've done this ^.~  
  
Well as you can see, It gets even harder to control his blood when Tetsusaiga is no longer with him. That's why Inuyasha transformed. Plus he was too tired to hold it off anymore. Lemme put it in math terms.  
  
[Tetsusaiga cant hold off blood=Demon blood taking control (Inu fighting+trying to hold back blood=tired) Tetsusaiga away from him+tired=demon Inuyasha!]   
  
Did that make any sence? O.o hehehehe  
  
Next chapter: the conclusion of Kohaku and Inu's fight, and decisions on what to do about Inuyasha!  
  
Read&Review 


	3. Down The Bone Eaters Well

Chapter #3!!!  
  
Im had to update after I got a few threats. I don't want to cause anyone personaly harm or harm to me ^-^'  
  
Alrighty then! *cracks fingers, breaks one* YOUCH! J/K! Alright, this chapter the ending of Kohaku and Inuyasha's (who is now demon) fight. Afterwards the group makes a decision on what to do with Inuyasha until they find a solution to his changing into a full demon. I hope all of you fan girls like my decision. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: *grabs a mic and sings* Ohhhh, how I wish, I owned Inuyasha, but unfortunatly, I don't. I wanna go, to the bank and rob them dry, but I think I wont. Because I... *crowd throws vegetables at me* okay okay! I'll get to the story already!  
  
~*~  
  
Down the Bone Eaters Well  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were flashing red continuously. 'It's getting... too..." Inuyasha breathed out and fell to both knees with his head down.   
  
"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she saw her brother walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha on his knees. "Please, no... Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha raised his head and opened his red eyes. He stood and smirked, "Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stood with a wicked smirk in his eyes. "Hmmmm, I smell death!" He breathed as he looked at Kohaku (A/N: Kohaku is dead ya know, sorta ^-^) and saw the blood on his sickle. "Hehehehe, I will kill you!" Inuyasha jumped high and prepared to strike.   
  
"Inuyasha, NO!" Sango threw her boomerange at him, knocking him beyond the trees.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled running to her side, "Sango, are you okay?" She asked looking at Sango's desperate expression.  
  
"I, I can't let, let him k-kill Kohaku, no, I-I won't let him die!" Sango reached up and retreived her boomerange. "Kagome, I'll hold off Inuyasha, you and Miroku draw my brother away from here!"   
  
"But, Sango..."  
  
"Just go!" Sango yelled watching Inuyasha approach her.  
  
"Right. Miroku!" Kagome looked over at him and he nodded.  
  
"I'll take care of him, you go and get the Tetsusaiga," Miroku hit back Kohaku's sickle with his staff and continued, "Give it to him and call his name like before, maybe it'll work!" Miroku jumped out of the way of another attack from Kohaku, he advanced on Kagome as well.  
  
Kagome pulled out and arrow and shot Kohaku's sickle from his hands.   
  
"Kagome, I think we should hurry to Inuyasha's aid!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Oh, right!" Kagome ran towards the direction the Tetsusaiga flew but Kagura jumped down in front of her.  
  
She opened her fan and held it to the side of her, "Now, where do you think you're going, Kagome?" She asked with her wicked smirk dancing across her evil face.  
  
Kagome grabbed an arrow and jumped back. "I'm going to get rid of you!" She was fueled with anger now. Kagome pulled it back and shot it through Kagura's fan causing it to shatter into little beads of pink light.  
  
Kagura stared incredulously at her empty hand. "You witch!" Kagura pulled out her feather and then flew away.   
  
"Good job Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily upon her shoulder. "Now, we've gotta get to the Tetsusaiga!"   
  
"Okay." Kagome ran into the trees of the forest looking for the rusted sword. 'Naraku, better not be here, or I'll give him another taste of my sacred arrow.'  
  
"Kagome, over there!" Shippo pointed to the sword, stuck in a trunk of a tree.  
  
Kagome ran to it and pulled at her hardest. "This thing is really wedged in!" Kagome yelled placing her foot on the tree, still pulling. Kagome let go and fell on her butt. "This isn't working," she said rising to her feet.  
  
Shippo jumped off her shoulder and faced the tree, "Fox Fire!" He unleashed it and little by little pieces of the tree where beginning to burn off.  
  
"Its working, keep at it okay, Shippo," Kagome turned and pulled out another arrow readying it in case someone was in trouble.  
  
Miroku was fighting off Kohaku's swinging sword and Sango was still fending off demon Inuyasha. Both of them were doing good until... Inuyasha cut through Sango's boomerage.   
  
'Oh, no!' Kagome turned and looked at Shippo still burning the tree. "Shippo, are you almost done?"   
  
Shippo stopped his Fox Fire and yelled back at her, "Try to pull it out now, Kagome!"  
  
She ran over there and grabbed the hilt of the sword but quickly let go.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked looking confused.  
  
Kagome gave him and embarrased look and said, "It's a little hot." Kagome touched the hilt again and it had become cooler. "Alright!" Kagome grabbed it with both hands and tugged hard. She moved it side to side to loosen it up and then the sword flew out of the tree.  
  
"Got it!" Shippo yelled in glee.  
  
"Ahhhh!" A yell came from Sango as Inuyasha slashed her side. He then started to walk towards her with a menicing smile on his face.  
  
Kagome pulled back her arrow and shot it in front of Inuyasha to stop him. He then looked over at her and whispered, "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome walked towards him a little with his sword in hand.  
  
"Stay back!" Demon Inuyasha yelled taking a step back.  
  
'He recognizes me.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha stepped back with her every advancing step.  
  
"Grrrrrr, get away!" Inuyasha grabbed his head and roared loudly. He stopped and walked up to her with malice in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome paused and he did too, "SIT." She said and he fell to the hard ground.  
  
"Sango! Shippo! Hold him down." Kagome yelled kneeling down in front of him. He began to rise but Kagome said "SIT" again to keep him from attacking her or anyone else.  
  
Sango and Shippo held him down and Kagome placed Tetsusaiga in his outstretched hands. He looked up at her with his evil red eyes and growled.   
  
Kagome place her hands on top of his to keep his grasp on the sword and called his name, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. Wake up, fight your blood." She watched as his eyes began to flash to his demon red ones and then his soft golden ones.   
  
He lowered his head and after a few seconds he spoke, "Kagome?" Not with his evil demon voice but with his regular voice. He looked up at Kagome with soft, half-opened eyes. Through that you could see his golden orbs. He then sat up a little with her help and looked in her eyes. "Kagome..."  
  
She could feel the tears flowing out of her eyes, "Inuyasha, you're okay now." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a soft hug.   
  
Miroku walked up to them oblivious to the fact of them hugging saying, "Kohaku has disappeared, he wont be..." Miroku then looked down at them and smiled.   
  
Light snores came from Kagome's shoulder. She looked over at Inuyasha and giggled. "He's asleep." The rest of them laughed quietly as Kagome laid him down on her lap.  
  
Miroku sighed and said, "Looks like I'll be carrying a sleeping Inuyasha again." Miroku kneeled down a little but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Wait, I wanna stay like this for a little while." She said stroking his forehead with her thumb.  
  
"I think we should rest here a little while also." Sango suggested signaling Shippo and Miroku away from the couple and behind the God Tree.  
  
Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and lightly moaned, "Ka-Kagome..."   
  
Kagome softened her face and smiled, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm here. And, and I'm never ever going to leave you."  
  
~*And I'm never gonna leave your side, I'm never gonna leave your side again  
  
still holding on; I won't let you go.  
  
cuz when I'm lying in your arms  
  
I know I'm home.*~  
  
^.~  
  
"So, yee had another encounter with Kagura?" Kaede asked tending to Inuyasha's wounded shoulder.   
  
"Yes, Kohaku was also invovled." Miroku paused and thought, "Naraku knew that Inuyasha wouldn't kill him because of Sango but this would make it hard to fight. He would have to fight off his blood and Kohaku. Thus, his transformation occured," Miroku explained.  
  
"Naraku is such a jerk. I swear he's like a baby who can't do anything himself but others can help him do wantever he wants." Shippo whined, slamming his little fists on the wooden floor.  
  
"Yee cannot keep fighting as so. Yee must find a way to reverse this spell but without Inuyasha." Kaede looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form.   
  
"What do you mean Kaede?" Sango asked petting Kilala.  
  
"Yee Sango, Miroku, and Shippo must go to Naraku and break to spell." She paused and looked at Kagome who was staring worriedly at Inuyasha. "Naraku must have captured the essence that controls Inuyasha's demon blood. You must get it back. Meanwhile, Kagome will have to take Inuyasha to her time."  
  
"What?!" Everyone except Kaede and Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's the safest place Inuyasha could be. There will be no one in her time to attack Inuyasha. Until, you have taken back the essence, Inuyasha will have to stay out of this time." Kaede looked at their now understanding faces. She then continued, "Kagome, child, you will stay with him and take care of him. Make sure he doesn't come back here, no matter what."  
  
Kagome looked back down at Inuyasha and spoke softly. "Alright, as long as it'll keep him safe."  
  
^.~  
  
It was sun set and Inuyasha had just woken up. He was in Kaede's hut but it was empty. "Where the heck is everyone?" Inuyasha yelled and Miroku and Sango walked in.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the rim of the well, thinking about today's actions. She remembered the walk with Inuyasha by the God Tree. Her holding his hands and looking into each others eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up to her.  
  
Kagome slightly turned her head and saw him walking towards her. "Are you alright now?" She asked looking back down.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you Kagome. You saved me." Inuyasha said sitting besides her on the well. He could see her saddened expression and gentally grabbed her chin with his hand. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Its just, you almost died twice! All because of what Naraku did! I couldn't take it if you died, I won't accept it." Kagome said not opening her eyes as she yelled. She then opened them and saw his beautiful golden eyes. "I won't let you die," she whispered pulling away from his hand.  
  
Inuyasha stood and then kneeled in front of her. "Listen Kagome, Miroku and Sango told me what's going to happen to me. I have to go with you to your time."   
  
Kagome looked at him a little suprised, "Are you saying, you're gonna come with me? You're not mad or anything?"   
  
"I was, at first. But it's the only way I'll keep anyone safe. So, yes, Kagome, I'm going with you." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha slowly hugged her back and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..." They then jumped into the well to Kagome's home.  
  
~*And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you*~  
  
~*~  
  
Awe! Lots of luvy duvy in this chappy. Well, thats why I made it a Romace fic for all the fan girls!  
  
The two songs I chose were only for the feel of the moment for Example: the first song is Never Gonna Leave Your Side by Daniel Beddingfield. And Kagome said, and I quote "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm here. And, and I'm never ever going to leave you." So that fits the moment.   
  
Another Example: The second song was This I Promise You by N'Sync. And Inuyasha says, and I quote "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..." so the also fits the moment.  
  
I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, the next one will have a little comedy and jealousy. Heheheh, I hope all of you love it!  
  
Read&Review! ^.~! 


	4. Kouga, and Now This, Houjo!

Chapter #4!!!!  
  
Hello, my adoring fans! I'm back with the 4th chapter of my story! ^_^   
  
I'm sooooo sorry that I took so long, its just I just started high school and I had to get a lot of stuff that were required by my teachers and can u believe they've given out hw -_-;!!! I still haven't finished mine yet, heheheh! School is important, but giving my fans what they want is important too! ^.~  
  
This Chapter, imma put a lot of comedy, and introduce INUYASHA WEARING HIS CUTE BLUE HAT BUT NOT CUTE WHEN U CANT SEE THE DOGGY EARS! ^_^' If you've watched farther enough in the series you'd know about Inuyasha's cute red, and blue hat. KAWAII!   
  
Disclaimer: zzzzzzzzz, the lady who owns him zzzzzzzzz  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga, and now this, "Hojo"?!  
  
"Kagome, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered trying to wake her up. He'd slept in the God Tree all night and got hungry. "Kagome, where's the food in this place, Kagome?"   
  
She was out cold, the events of yesterday were so tiring to her, that it felt good to sleep in, on her comfy soft bed. "Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed in her sleep.  
  
'She's dreaming about me?' Inuyasha said moving his face closer to hers, until their noses where nearly touching.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see big golden ones, "Ahhh, SIT!" She yelled in shock.   
  
"Augh!" Inuyasha said as he landed on her caorpet floor. He got up and yelled, "Now, what did you do that for!?"   
  
Kagome wiped her eyes, and stared with an apologetic smile on her face, "Oh, you scared me thats all..." Kagome looked down and recalled the dream she was just having.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned curious and he looked at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, "I had a dream, that you turned demon again and you couldn't be stopped no matter what I did. You killed everyone, even Naraku; then... then you came after me. I tried to run away and yell your name to stop, but you attacked me, then you woke me up..." Kagome turned her head back towards him with a sad smile on her face, "I'm glad you're here, Inuyasha. You wont have to worry about turning demon anymore." Kagome hesitantly gave Inuyasha a small short hug and got out of bed. She went to her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she'd been through hell. 'Talk about beauty sleep, feh.'  
  
Inuyasha stood up behind her and said, "For one thing, I don't intend on fighting anytime soon, the way I am and I'd never hurt you..." Inuyasha smiled at himself in the mirror. "But killing Naraku isnt such a bad idea." He chuckled and saw a small smile creep onto Kagome's saddened face.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. You have no reason to fear for me. Hell, I don't have any reason to fear for you, since we're away from that damn wolf, you and him wont have to cuddle with each other."  
  
Kagome was combing her hair as she heard this. She dropped her comb and turned around in anger. "What. Makes. You. Think. I. Cuddle. With. Kouga!" She screamed the last sentence. "You're such a fool sometimes Inuyasha!" With that, Kagome walked out of her room with her fists balled.   
  
"Wait! What about food!" He yelled as she slammed the door.  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome was brushing her teeth furiously thinking about what he'd just said, "ME. Cuddling with Kouga. Hah! No way, I already told him that he's not my type! I've never cuddled with him! Inuyasha, you really piss me off sometimes! I swear, i've never met anyone so rude, clueless, and full of jealousy!' Kagome garggled and spat out. "I thought him over here would be a breeze, but no, I have to worry about him bringing up Kouga!"  
  
^.~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed waiting for her to return, 'I shouldn't have said that, BUT IT'S TRUE! Everytime I'm around and they're together, they're all close to each other CUDDLING! I just wanna slit the stupid wolfs...'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Souta said walking in with Bouyo. "What's up with you?" Souta said looking at Inuyasha's annoyed yet worried expression.  
  
"Your sister, she's mad at me, again."  
  
"Yeah, well, it must be your fault, because that's what she always says, ahh!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "It is not always my fault!" Inuyasha let go of him and thought about all the times Kagome went home because of him.  
  
'I mean the whole thing, start to finish, I had a front row seat! I'm going home.' 'I'm going home stupid! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!'  
  
He counted all the times she went home, aloud. "The time when she saw me a Kikyo, the time where I said she was going to see Kouga, and the time were she saw me and Kikyo the second time around. Geez, kid, you're right. It has been all my fault, everytime she went home." Inuyasha sat on the side of Kagome's bed and stared blankly ahead.   
  
"Well, now that you admit it, why don't you just tell her you're sorry, it really would make her feel better." Souta explained.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I..." Inuyasha looked down at his stomach as it growled.  
  
Souta laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on down stairs, Mom just finished making breakfast!"   
  
Inuyasha was dragged downstairs and to the kitchen. There he saw some eggs, rice, and bowls of ramen. His mouth drooled at the sight and smell of the ramen.   
  
"Oh, hello dear!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat him down at the table. "You must be hungry, here you are." She placed two over-easy eggs, a small bowl of rice and a big bowl of ramen in front of him. "Kagome told me you love ramen, so I made a big batch just for you." She said with a smile.   
  
Without hesitation he picked up the chop sticks and started gulping down the ramen, ignoring the eggs and rice. With his mouth full of noodles he spoke, "mmmmmm! this is really good!" He was hardly understandable, but Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi got the message.  
  
"Ahhh! That demon dog!" Kagome's grandpa yelled as he threw some holly spells on Inuyasha's head. "Be gone, demon!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped his chop sticks and pulled the sticky pieces of paper off of his head. "Look, old man, how many times do I have to tell you that these stupid things don't work!" And as suspected Kagome's grandpa started to cry.  
  
"My spells no longer work, nooooo!" He said sitting down across from Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, grandpa, your spells haven't worked in years." Mrs. Higurashi broke it down to him sitting down to eat herself.  
  
"I'm here!" Kagome said walking down the stairs in a beige skirt and blue sweater.  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she came down the stairs. She didn't seem mad anymore, but he knew he should apologize to her, it was the right thing to do. "Um, Kagome, I just wanted to say..."  
  
"What, Inuyasha?" She said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I wanted to say, I'm..." Inuyasha stopped as his ears twitched, "Someone's comming." He said grabbing the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.   
  
Moments later the doorbell rang and Inuyasha fell out of his seat. "What the hell was that?" He asked standing up and looking around the house.  
  
"Oh, calm down, it's only the door." Souta said running to the door.  
  
"What were you trying to say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked but before she could get an answer, Souta called.  
  
"Hey, sis, its Houjo!"   
  
Kagome didn't want to look at Inuyasha, she was afraid to see what kind of expression was on his face. So she just excused herself and walked to the door.  
  
When Souta came back Inuyasha asked, "Who's Houjo?"  
  
"Oh him, it's this guy that likes Kagome, he always brings her stuff for her fake "aliments". You could say he's Kagome's boyfriend."  
  
"Boy- friend?" Inuyasha said a little shocked. He got up and ran upstairs and out of Kagome's window. When he reached the front of the house from the roof he saw him. He stared and listened in on their every word.  
  
"Hey Kagome, hows that rash thats been spreading?" Houjo asked with a small smile. "I've got this ointment that will help stop of the itching." He handed her the small bottle and Kagome nervously smiled.  
  
'Grandpa's ailments are really lame now.' "Thank you Houjo, I appreciate it." Kagome walked into the house and placed the iching cream on the couch. When she came back she asked, "So what are you doing here?"   
  
Houjo flushed a little and said, "Well, Yuka told me that you're going to be here all weekend, so I thought that we could go out to the carnaval at our school tomorrow. After that I can take you out to eat, sorta like a... date."  
  
Kagome could see the flush on his cheeks and she could feel her own. "Tomorrow, huh? Well, I guess so..." Before she could say anymore Houjo finished.  
  
"Well, the carnaval starts at 12:00pm so i'll pick you up at 11:45pm and we can walk together. I'm going take you to Wacdonlds afterwards!" He turned and walked away.  
  
'Oh, great, now I have a date with Houjo and I don't even like him! How am I suppose to tell this to Inuyasha, he'll probably go through another jealos rage. Why me...' Kagome walked upstairs to her room to find Inuyasha there with an annoyed look on his face. 'He must have got a stomach ache from the ramen, or my brother has been driving him crazy.' Kagome ignored him and laid on her bed.  
  
"So- Who's this "Houjo" guy supposed to be?" Inuyasha asked standing next to her bed and looking over her.  
  
'Oh, no! Souta!' Kagome sat up and leaned against her pillows. "He's this guy at school that likes me, okay." Kagome didn't want to argue, she had too much to deal with already.  
  
"So- he's another one of those guys you like to cuddle with, huh! You've been seeing him behind my back! Geez, how could you stoop so low, its really a shame too."  
  
Kagome couldn't help it, she had to let out her anger, "I DON'T CUDDLE WITH ANYBODY! ME AND HOUJO AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP! I DON'T LIKE HIM INT HAT WAY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SEEING HIM BEHIND YOUR BACK.' IT'S NOT LIKE I'M YOUR PROPERTY! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE KOUGA NOW AND IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! DAMNIT INUYASHA, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, birds flew and everyone in a 1 mile radius turned their heads.  
  
Inuyasha went down hard. "Ahhhhhhh, owwwwwww!"  
  
Kagome cried in frustration, "Do you really think that low of me!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and jumped to the window, "Well, you're the one who's sneaking around! Don't tell me I'm like Kouga, I'm nothing like that stupid wolf!"  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT! AT LEAST KOUGA IS NICE AND CARING! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! SIT!" Kagome watched as he fell from her window and how he moaned when he hit the concret floor.   
  
She dried her eyes and sat on her bed. "I swear he is a pain. I'm going on the date tomorrow and not think of him at all!" She walked to her window and locked it shut. She closed the drapes and walked to her door. She walked to the family at the table and stared at their confused faces, "Don't let him in the house! A dog is supposed to sleep and live outside!" She then walked back upstairs and pulled out her school books, 'I might as well study to get that jerk off my mind.'  
  
^.~  
  
Night fell and Inuyasha was laying in the God Tree looking up at the stars. As shooting star passed he remembered what Kagome had said about them. So he made a wish. "I wish Kagome wouldn't be mad at me anymore."  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome saw the same star and looked at the God Tree, "I wish Inuyasha wouldn't get jealos so much, I hate fighting with him because, it hurts." She climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, "Inuyasha... you jerk."  
  
*  
  
Day came a Houjo was at the door with a huge smile on his face. Kagome came running downstairs while making sure she had everything she needed in her purse. 'I don't wanna mess anything up, I want to have fun today and not worry about that jerk, Inutrasha. Hahah, I'm turing into Kouga now.' She smiled at this as she said bye to everyone.   
  
"Have fun, honey!" Mrs. Higurashi said taking her attention off of the dishes.  
  
Before Kagome opened the door she straightened out her skirt and blouse. 'Here we go.'  
  
When Kagome opened the door Houjo commented on how pretty she looked in her dress. "Shall we go now?"   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the shrine steps.  
  
Inuyasha watched them walk together, he never took his gaze off of Houjo. He was ready to strike if he made a move on Kagome. It was bad enough how he had to watch the two hold hands. 'Damnit, this guy just comes out of no where and starts holding her hand. The bastard!' Inuyasha growled loud enough for Houjo to turn his head towards the God Tree.  
  
"What was that? It sounded like a dog." He continued to looked around the tree, but Inuyasha stayed low.  
  
Kagome could see Inuyasha and she gave him an angered look. She pulled on Houjo's hand and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Probably just the branches rubbing together or something. C'mon!" Kagome tugged him down the steps and towards the school.   
  
^.~  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and paced in front of it. "I can't trust that "Houjo" guy. I don't know what guy he is. I don't want him touching Kagome. I have to follow them." Before Inuyasha could jump over towards them he thought about the things Kagome said about her time. How demons didn't exist anymore and how strange it would be if he were to go out the way he is. "If I see Kagome like this she'd hate me even more."   
  
Inuyasha jumped over to the house and rang the door bell thing Souta talked about. Mrs. Higurashi answered and spoke before he could say anything.  
  
"Come on in, I'll make you look as normal as possible." She lead him to her room and opened an old suit case with her husbands old clothes. "These should look well on you dear." She pulled out a pair of bue jeans and a red buttoned down shirt. "I know you like red so I got this shirt for you to wear."   
  
"Thanks," was all Inuyasha could say. It seemed that she knew everything that was going on in his mind.   
  
"Now, I'm going to leave the room, if you need any help then just call me."  
  
"Okay." He watched as she left the room. He picked up the "jeans" and looked them over. He saw what looked like the front and he looked at the little button. "I guess that is what holds them together." He removed his pants and placed a leg in one of the holes of the jeans. He did the same with the other and tried to work the button. He saw the other hole on the other side and he stuck it through it. He didn't know what the other thing was so he left it alone. He looked at the red shirt and saw all the little buttons like the one on the "jeans". He removed his fire rat jacket and under shirt and put on the shirt. He place each one of his arms through the holes and buttoned the buttons until he almost choked himself. He loosened a few until some of his chest showed. He walked over to the door and and saw Mrs. Higurashi reading a book against the wall across from the room. When she looked up a big smile crossed her face.   
  
"Very good, everything looks good, but... hahahahah!" She started lauging seeing the zipper in the pants unzipped.  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped laughing and pointed to the zipper. "You see the little handle, just pull it up."   
  
He looked down at it and did what he was told. "Like that?"   
  
"Yes, like that." Mrs. Higurashi walked back into her room and pulled out some white shoes. "Kagome tells me that you're always barefoot, so wearing shoes might be hard for you. But in this time we wear shoes, so you're going to half too.  
  
"Shoes? Yeah, Kagome told me about those." Mrs. Higurashi put some socks on him and then the shoes. When he walked around it wasn't that bad, but it just felt like he wasn't free. "I guess I could get used to this." He leaped and when he landed he felt a little unbalanced but he could adjust to it. "Anything else I need to do to look more like a regular human in this time?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked him over and smiled when she saw his hair and ears. "You could use a nice hair style and a hat." She ran to Kagomes room and pulled out a red hair tie. When she came Inuyasha was looking at himself in the mirror. "Sit down on the bed dear."  
  
Inuyasha did so and Mrs. Higurashi pulled back his hair leaving his two strands on the side. She combed her fingers through it, finding a few knots but she was able to get it untangled enough to make it fall back. She wrapped his hair at the base of his neck and brushed out his bangs. "Now that your hair is tied back we can cover those ears. She walked into her closet and pulled out a blue and red hat. "Now." She placed it on his head and asked, "Comfortable?  
  
Inuyasha arranged the hat to suit him and then walked to the mirror again. "So this is what a man in Kagome's time looks like."   
  
"That's right, now go on and have a good time. You won't need your sword because nothing bad will happen."   
  
Inuyasha thought about leaving Tetsusaiga, but it crossed his mind that he should bring it just in case. "I need to bring it, I can't abandon it."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment and then smiled. "Alright. Careful now!" She said as Inuyasha walked out of the door and out of the shrine.  
  
^.~  
  
'Gosh, I'm having a terrible time. Houjo just keeps talking and talking. I'm not having any fun. I wouldn't mind Kouga saving me from his endless chatter, Sesshoumaru too. I'd even stoop so low to let Naraku come a get me. I can't believe I'm having such a horrible time to even jump to think about Naraku.' She stared at the faris wheel and had the urge to go on it, alone. She was so caught up in looking at it she ignored Houjo's question.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
Kagome blinked and smiled apologetically. "Im sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking, would you like to go on the faris wheel?" He said with a big smile. "I know you're afraid of heights, thats how you hurt your back. But can you take it?"  
  
Kagome sighed in disappointment, 'Grandpa!' "Yes, I'd like to go, alone..." She said the last part in a mumble.  
  
"What was that Kagome?"   
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Hey Houjo!" Jane Doh came running towards him with excitement. "Hey Houjo, I need a partner on the cup rides, will you be mine?" She said happily.  
  
Houjo looked at Kagome but she nodded and said, "No, go ahead. I'll be by the ticket booth."  
  
"Alright!" Houjo said as Jane pulled him along.  
  
As Kagome walked towards the ticket booth she thought, 'Finally, no more of his ramblings. I can have about 3 minutes to myself.' She leaned against the booth and saw the sun setting in front of her. 'It's beautiful,' as a cloud over it cleared an outline of a person was in the light of the sun. As Kagome took a step closer she noticed who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~  
  
Finally I finished!   
  
Sorry I made it so long but I couldn't find a right spot to stop it.   
  
I think Inuyasha looks cute in the little outfit I gave him. KAWAII THE LITTLE BLUE RED HAT! so cute heheheheh!  
  
Tell me how you like this chapter! I made it long so it'll last I guess, i might not update for a long time, but I'll try my best.  
  
Picture of Inuyasha in his blue, red hat: http://www.holeinweb.com/coppermine/displayimage.php?album=47&pos=115  
  
Next Chapter :Kagome and Inuyasha's First Date!  
  
Read&Review! 


	5. I'm Sorry Kagome

Chapter #5~!~!~!~!  
  
Im back, it took me a lil while but I squeezed in a lil time for this fic. I love this one out of my other 3 so I decided to update this one first. I still have to update the others but I promised myself to do this one.  
  
This Chapter: Inuyasha shows his soft side. (Seriously, he has one!)  
  
BTW: There will be a faris wheel scene and just imagine it like the one in the My Will ending Theme, otay ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters...  
  
~*~  
  
I'm Sorry Kagome...  
  
Kagome stood dumbfounded as the image of Inuyasha walked towards her. 'He looks, like a regular... guy.' Kagome took a step forward and as the sun finally set, Inuyasha's face appeared under the light of the colorful sky.   
  
"Inuyasha, what are you- look at you..." Kagome had so much to ask. She wanted to know how he got there, why he came and where he got his clothes and how he put them on.  
  
"Kagome, come with me." Inuyasha took her hand and started to walk.   
  
Kagome stared at him and his new appearance. The blue-red hat, the red shirt, the blue pants and white shoes. 'He could pass for a regular human. The only thing thats off is his white hair.' Kagome was about to speak when her 3 friends came.  
  
(A/N:Just to let you know, I only know one of Kagome's friends names, and that is Yuka, the one with the wavy hair -_-. This gurl right here is the one that has the voice of Shippo) "Kagome," she said with excitment. Her eyes dazzled at the sight of Inuyasha. He was her dream guy and Kagome was the one with him. She suddenly got serious and asked. "Kagome, who's this. I thought you were with Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Hojo's name. Kagome flushed and remember that she had let Hojo go off on a ride with Jane. "Well, Hojo is with Jane..." As soon as she said that they all started to yell at her.  
  
(A/N:This is still the girl with Shippo's voice) "Kagome! How could you let Jane take him from you, he's supposed to be your boyfriend!" She could see the flush grow on Kagome's face and the anger starting to form on her dream guy's face.  
  
Kagome was afraid, once again, to look at Inuyasha. She had been tired of her friends trying to hook her up with Hojo all the time. She decided to let it all out. "Listen, I don't like Hojo in that way! Yeah, he's a pretty cute and cool guy, but I'm not interested!" Kagome felt a tint of uneasiness as her three friend's face's were staring above and behind her.  
  
Kagome turned hesistantly and saw the saddened face of Hojo. "Hojo, I..."  
  
"It's okay," Hojo cut her off. He sighed and put a smile on his face. "It's alright! I'm just fine, if you want to be friends that's good with me. But we can still hang out right?" He said in one breath.  
  
Kagome smiled for his understanding. "Sure Hojo."  
  
Jane came back and stood beside Hojo with a smile. "Hojo, I'd like to go on the faris wheel, will you be my partner?" Jane looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He then tugged onto Hojo's arm.   
  
"Alright Jane, we can go." Hojo waved bye to them and ran off with Jane.  
  
"Kagome, you let him go... to a 7th grader!"   
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who seemed a little confused by everything. She then looked back at her friends with a sly smile. "You guys, this is Inuyasha, the guy I've been talking about."  
  
All of them gasped and (the girl who has Shippo's voice yelled out) "This is the guy that is so in LOVE with you that he'd almost killed a guy when he found out that the other guy liked you!"  
  
Then all of them said "He's so cute!" And their faces sparkled.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped and looked over at Kagome, "You told them all of that." There was a small amount of anger in his voice but it faded as Kagome's pleading face looked up at him.  
  
Yuka ran behind him and the other 2 soon followed, "Look at his long silver hair, its so soft and pretty." They all started touching it and running their fingers through it.   
  
Inuyasha pulled away and said, "Kagome, who are these girls and why do they keep staring at me. It's really ticking me off," Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
The girls all (except Kagome) clasped their hands together and said, "That bad boy attitude is soooooo hott!"   
  
Inuyasha nearly fell. 'Who are these girls?' "Kagome, can we get out of here?" He asked backing up behind her.  
  
'This is so embarrasing.' Kagome smiled to her friends and said, "Yeah, this is him, the guy I've been talking about; we've made up and we're trying to have a good time, and if you don't mind, we'll be leaving," she then pushed Inuyasha away.  
  
The girls stood there, waving, "Good-bye Inuyasha! Come back and visit anytime!"   
  
Kagome breathed and pushed Inuyasha behind a booth. "I almost thought I'd have to explain everything to them." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's curious face and noticed as it turned to annoyance.  
  
"What exactly have you been telling them?"   
  
'Oh no, now I have to explain everything to Inuyasha.' "I haven't told them much, just the little things that they squeezed out of me, anyway, what are you doing here?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he looked down and mumbled something. "What was that?"  
  
"I said that I didn't like you with that "Hojo" guy." He crossed his arms and looked away from her.   
  
"Listen Inuyasha, me and Hojo are friends okay. We aren't together, even though my friends try to hook me up with him all the time." Kagome leaned against the booth and played with the ends of her hair. "You really care that much about what I do when I'm without you." (A/N: I have a poem called When I'm Without You on FictionPress.com lol)  
  
Inuyasha looked up as the sky turned dark purple and the stars started to glisten in the moons light. "You should know by now that you mean a lot to me, Kagome." Inuyasha took his attention off the sky as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as she played with her hair.   
  
"You don't need to worry about me Inuyasha, I'm fine here. I always will return to the Feudal Era to be with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and you." She stood in front of him and smiled. "Do you want to go on one of the carnival rides here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "What's a car-ni-val ride?"   
  
Kagome laughed and pulled him from behind the booth. "You're gonna like the one we're about to go on."  
  
Inuyasha looked around at all the people laughing and playing at the "booths" Kagome talked about and how all of them seem to be so happy. When he felt Kagome's grip on his wrist loosen he looked at the sight in front of him. A gaint wheel was spinning in the air and people where sitting in little huts thay were apart of the wheel. "What the heck is this thing?" Inuyasha asked still staring at the wheel in the air.  
  
Kagome walked forward in the line and turned back to him. "It's a faris wheel. Pretty cool, huh?"   
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha looked ahead of him and followed Kagome into the little hut things on the "faris wheel". A man lead him inside and told him to sit. (Luckly, it wasn't Kagome's sit. ^_^)  
  
After a little while the faris wheel started to move and their cart went high in the air and around and around.   
  
Kagome saw the amazment in Inuyasha's face and she thought, 'If only Inuyasha could live here with me; there is just so much to show him. He could live with me and be a big brother to Souta and we could go out to the movies and malls... What am I saying, it's like I'm planning a future with Inuyasha. But for some reason, it doesn't seem bad at all.' This made her smile and lean against Inuyasha who'd just sat back into his seat.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and a small smile formed on his lips. "Is it always like this here, Kagome? I mean, there is a lot of things in this time that I don't know about; it seems so much better than always fighting in the feudal era." 'Do I still want to be a full demon? I've already seen what kind of powers I will posses, but the demon I was before is not what I wanted to posses. I wanted to still be myself but be more... powerful. I guess, being a demon: killing is power.' Inuyasha lifted Kagome's face and stared at her with nothing in mind to say.  
  
Kagome flushed and grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap. She looked at his hand and back at him. "Inuyasha, tell me, what do you want to do when the Jewel is whole again?"  
  
Somehow, he had a feeling that question was going to fall from her lips. "I don't know. Becoming a full demon was all I wanted, all I desired when I was left alone in this world; I was tired of being weak. Then... when I turned into a demon for the first time I could feel that power rush through me but it wasn't the feeling I wanted. I hated having the blood on my hands. I hated knowing I had become a killer, an uncontrollable killer." Inuyasha looked away from her and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
Kagome felt grief travel through her body as she stared at Inuyasha saddened confused expression. "Inuyasha, I admit, you scared me everytime you changed. I thought you'd leave and forget about me. I mean- you are like my best friend and I couldn't take seeing you like that. And when you looked at me with those red eyes I felt like I'd lost my best friend." Kagome could feel the tears leave her eyes. Inuyasha noticed them too when one of her tears fell on the hand in her lap.   
  
He looked down at her face and his heart nearly sank. 'Kagome... have I really caused you that much pain?' He gripped tight to her hand that was holding his, he then let go and brought her closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Kagome... If I ever hurt, or try to hurt you when I become demon always know, I'm still there inside trying to fight off my demon blood. I'm here to protect you, always..."  
  
Kagome cried a little harder on his chest, "You say this like you're about to leave me." And it sounded so.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the half moon overhead and breathed. "If I never told you before... I'm sorry Kagome. Of all the times I hurt you, I'm sorry." He could feel her gental glare burning into him as the ride reached its peak at the top and stopped.  
  
He looked back at her and saw the smile on her face, the expression confused him but brought an understaning one to his own. "Inuyasha, appology accepted."  
  
He smiled at this and drew her in closer. 'I'm sorry Kagome; I just wanted to say that, just in case I really did lose you to my demon blood.'  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I made it short, but it was sweet wasn't it ;.;, I marvel at my own work sometimes. (I'm trying my best not to sound conceded. lol, like thats working)  
  
I felt like making the last romantic chapter for a while; the rest is going be about Miroku and Sango on their mission to get the essence back to the Tetsusaiga so it can stave off Inuyasha's demon blood.  
  
I hope all of you enjoyed the really romatice dramatic part of my story, there will be more, but don't count on it being here for a while. Maybe after a few action humor chapters ^-^  
  
Read&Review! 


	6. A New Member of the 'Yasha Gang!

Chapter #6 Finally! -_-'  
  
I mean, school has been so bad that I can hardly go on the computer, and I NEED to go on the computer! Well, I get a day off soon and a minimum day so I'll have time to update more of my stories.  
  
This Chapter: The search begins; Miroku, Sango and Shippo are on there way to Naraku's castle. It'll take them a while to find if but I'll make them find it eventually. They also make a new friend.  
  
Disclaimer:... . Yeah...  
  
~*~  
  
A New Member of the 'Yasha Gang!  
  
Miroku stood still as a ray of sunlight shined on his face. The afternoon breeze washed over him and wave of peace flew around him. He looked beyond him to see a beautiful valley that shone with new life. Butterflies danced on the flowers and bees buzzed around for pollin. 'I wish the world would just be as beautiful as this place.' A hand touched his shoulder but he didn't move. He new the warmth of that hand: it was Sango.   
  
He breathed deep and put his hand on her's, "Sango, I wonder if the world will change after the jewel has been purified. I also wonder if Inuyasha will still go along with becoming a full-fledged demon." He gripped her hand and then moved his other to her bottom.  
  
Sango wasn't listening to him, she grabbed onto Miroku's shoulder for balance while bending over to pick a bothering stick out of her sandal. Then, she felt his gropping hand. She gripped the hand that was on top of hers and cracked his fingers.   
  
"Owe!" Miroku jumped away, causing Sango to lose her balance and fall down the cliff they were on. "Sango!"  
  
"Sango!" Shippo yelled looking at her body distance as she rolled down. "Miroku!"  
  
Miroku grabbed Shippo and ran to the path that would lead them to the bottom of the cliff. 'It's all my fault, if I hadn't of groped her... she-she wouldn't have fallen down! I hope she's okay. If not, I'll hate myself forever.'  
  
Sango rolled down with skill: gaurding her head and face while seeing ahead of her as she fell. Before she him the bottom she was hit on the head with a log. She finally reached the hard ground and dizziness overcame her. She could smell a familiar scent but she just couldn't put it down. She glanced up at the one above her and saw ocean blue eyes; she then fell unconscious.  
  
^.~  
  
Naraku looked up at the blackened sky (thanks to his stupid stinky miasma!) and thought of Inuyasha and his awaited death. He smirked and chuckled, 'Inuyasha, you'll soon die, no matter what you do. There is no way you can get Tetsusaiga's essence, the key to controlling your demon blood....' He opened his enclosed fist and stared at the pink essence musingly. 'What a pitiful soul: needing a sword to keep him sane. How pathetic.'  
  
Kagura looked at him from the gate of the castle. 'What could he possibly be thinking? He should know by now that Inuyasha's companions are headed this way to get that "thing" back. Naraku, you really never think things through. I hate you with all the blackness of my heart. My heart- it's in your hands. Damnit...'  
  
"Kagura, come here." Naraku spoke loudly, not caring to look at her.  
  
Kagura hesitated but then flew towards him, "What is it you want now, Naraku?" She said this with coldness in her voice; she couldn't have said it more with hatred.  
  
Naraku ignored her tone and threw the essence to Kagura. "Give this to Kikyo. She'll know what to do with it."  
  
"Naraku! You tried to kill that woman and now you want me to give this to HER. She'll just ignore me and try to kill me." Kagura pointed out to him.  
  
"Well, then leave it somewhere that when the time comes, she'll find it. When she does then she'll destroy Inuyasha for me and she wont even notice." Naraku smirked evily and stood. "Kikyo will kill Inuyasha, but with my intentions! I can't wait for the day to come when Inuyasha losses his mind forever!"   
  
Kagura shook her head and stuffed the bottle into her kimono. "I don't know what you're planning Naraku, but I hope it doesn't blow up in your face." She pulled out her feather and then flew away.  
  
^.~   
  
*  
  
"Sango!" Miroku called as sango saw herself fall from down the cliff.   
  
She saw as her falling form mouthed his name but her voice was gone. "What's happening. That's-that's me! And Miroku is- he's crying." She saw as two tiny tears trickled down Miroku's face as her body rolled down. "Miroku!" And her voice finally came.  
  
*   
  
"Ahh-," Sango moaned as tiny pains tickled through her body. She finally recognized the scent from before. It was the scent of wovles. She got up slowly and looked around her. She was still in the woods but in a small cave. A small fire was burning and a wooden bowl was filled with fresh water. She happily took it to her mouth and drank from it. It was as cool as the air around her. It hit her that she was no longer with Miroku or Shippo, but alone in a cave.   
  
"So you've finally woken up." A strong voice came from the opening on the cave.  
  
Sango put down the bowl and looked at the man standing at the entrance. "Kouga?" His image became clearer as he walked into the cave more. He was carrying two rabbits over his shoulder, "When, what? I..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm the one that found you. You took a beating from falling down that cliff. But trust me, you're not the first one to fall: many of my men fell down there millions of times." Kouga dropped the rabbits and began stripping them of their fur; when he got through with both of them, which he did very fast, he cleaned them out.  
  
Sango stared at this and wondered exactly why Kouga saved her and nursed her wounds. She tried to ask while he was gutting the rabbits but she didn't really get to ask until he started cooking them. "Kouga, why did you- save me? I mean, I do stay with Inuyasha a lot and I know you two hate each other, so.."  
  
"Well, you're Kagome's friend. I can't hurt her by letting one of her friend die in the wood by some demon that might come upon her." He smiled and went to turning the rabbits.  
  
"Oh, Um.." She was going to say more but thought that the conversation should end there before she told him about Inuyasha going away with Kagome to her time for a while. 'I wonder how'd he take that.' Sango picked up the bowl and before she took a sip of the water she said, "Thank you, Kouga."  
  
^.~  
  
Miroku finally reached the bottom and began combing the area for Sango. After a few hours he reached a conclusion that she wasn't there and something might have happened to her.  
  
He fell to his knees and pounded his fist in the dirt. "Damn my lechery!" He grabbed his hair and felt like pulling it all out. Instead, he ran his fingers through it and sat on his rear. "Sango, please. I hope none a terrible fate has fallen upon you."  
  
"Miroku! Over here!" Shippo's distanced voice called. "I've found something!"  
  
Miroku scurried to his feet and ran towards Shippo's calling voice, when he got there he saw the little fox huddled over something. "What've you found Shippo?"  
  
Shippo leaned back and showed the foot prints and tiny blood stains in the dirt. "It looks like Sango was carried off somewhere. You see, over here..." Shippo pointed to a sandy area where the dirt and plants had been moved and flatened. "Sango must have fell here. "Now.." Shippo pointed a trail of foot prints coming towards her. "Whoever got her..." He then pointed to Sango's footprints and saw as they disappeared. "...the person must have gotten her to her feet and then carried her. Then the footprints lead off that way. Also..." Shippo was quite the detective; he stood up and looked at the direction the prints where going. "I don't know exactly who got her but I can still smell the trail of it's scent."   
  
"Then lets go. Hopefully, whoever has her, hasn't harmed her." Miroku picked up Shippo again and followed his directions in a quick pace.  
  
^.~  
  
Sango finished her portion of the rabbit and then tried to rise, but Kouga eased her down.  
  
"You're still weak from the fall, move too much and you'll pass out." There was truth in Kouga words, for Sango did feel very tired and weak. "Plus, it's getting late and it's not wise to go out at night around here, the weirdest demons pass by here because of all the evil in this region."  
  
Sango didn't want to pry but then she asked, "Then why are you here?"  
  
Kouga stood and looked out at the orange sky. "I smell Naraku somewhere around here. I still want my revenge."  
  
Sango widened her eyes in suprise and looked at his back. "Kouga, I'm really sorry about you're comrades and how Naraku decieved you. He did the same to all of us: Miroku's right hand, Inuyasha and Kikyo, and him killing my kin and stealing the life of my brother so he can use him for his own purposes. We've been in fights with all Naraku's evil plans and incarnations. We all want one thing: to see him die for all the wrong he's caused to us and everyone he's ever come in contact with..." Sango looked down at her hands and closed them in fists. "Damn you Naraku."  
  
Kouga turned and looked at Kagome's friend, sitting with so much pain. "So- looks like you and the others aren't that different from me." He walked back in and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, we'll all be able to have our revenge." He removed his hand and leaned against the cave wall across from her.   
  
Sango thought of something and asked him, "Kouga, I know you don't like Inuyasha, but will you please help us find Naraku and get back Inuyasha's sanity."  
  
Kouga looked at her with a confused expression, "His sanity?"  
  
"Yes- Naraku has taken the essence from Inuyasha's sword. That essence keeps Inuyasha from turning into an uncontrollable demon, bent on killing until he is killed. If Inuyasha doesn't get this back, everytime his life is in danger he'll transform and lose his mind even more."   
  
Kouga lowered his head and thought about what she'd just said. After a short while he looked up with a smile. "I'll save the mutt for Kagome's sake, and you too. You seem to care a lot for Inuyasha." Kouga leaned back against the cave and closed his eyes, "Only for Kagome and you..." He muttered.   
  
Sango looked at him with questioning eyes, 'Why is he being so nice to me. I mean he'd be really cold-hearted about me asking him for a favor. Especially the favor for his help in saving Inuyasha.' Sango gave up on it and laid back down. Sleep started to overcome her when Kouga jumped up.  
  
"Someone's comming." He held up his fist and stood at the entrance of the cave.  
  
Sango could hear two distant voices she recognized them and told Kouga to ease down.   
  
Moments later Miroku and Shippo walked in to see Sango sitting up on the cave floor and Kouga leaning against the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Sango? Kouga?" Shippo and Miroku said in unison.  
  
^.~   
  
Kikyo returned to the temple after a day a picking herbs in the forest. She placed the herbs on a shelf and dropped her bow and quiver of arrows on the floor. She turned back to her herbs when she saw a pink light. She then turned back to were she put her arrow and saw the bottle full of pink light.   
  
"What is-" She concentrated and saw two faces flash in her mind: Inuyasha and Naraku. "This is a strong energy. It has a strong aura; its effect must be very powerful." An image of Inuyasha turning demon flashed before her. "What!?" She felt a chill overcome her body. "This is- I see." She placed the bottle in her kimono and smirked. "You think so low of me don't you Naraku."   
  
Kagura saw Kikyo place the bottle away, "I've done my part, now she has to do her's." Kagura then disappeared into the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
That's it, yeah, it's not the best of chapters but these are just fillers leading up to the climax.  
  
NO NO NO NO NO Kouga doesn't have a thing for sango, he's just showing compassion, and + I wouldn't let him have her over me!  
  
Next Chapter: I have no clue, I'll tell you later!  
  
Read&Review. 


	7. I Have No Choice

Chapter #7!*!*!*  
  
Back Back Back! School isn't that bad anymore but it's still hard to review. I'm almost done with 2 of my fanfics and this one isn't too far behind. But trust me, It's not gonna end this month ^^.  
  
Reviewers:   
  
SilentDark: Hehehehe, I know I'm EVIL! But more NAUGHTY! ALSO FOR EVERYONE: I'll think about making Kikyo KILL Inuyasha! HAHAHAHAH! *Gets hit with a ton of rocks* (Quotes Patrick from ep "Frankindoodle") "Where's the leak ma'am?"  
  
xnycz azn angelx: Should I kill Inuyasha, or should I not Kill Inuyasha; that is the question! Teheheheh!  
  
This Chapter: I've got it! Since Shippo and Miroku arrived Miroku will explain his situation better, then they enter a trap set by Naraku! They are in a maze and are going to encounter many demons until they get to Naraku. We switch back to Kikyo and what she's planning to do with the essence of Tetsusaiga. Now we go back to what I said a long time ago. "What will Kagome do to save her love, Inuyasha." I wont tell you now, But you can guess and I bet a lot of you who love Kagome/Inuyasha fics will love mine for what I make Kagome do! ^.~ Teheheheh!!!  
  
~*~  
  
I Have No Choice  
  
Miroku began to steam up at the sight of Sango in bandages laying on the ground of the cave and Kouga standing by her with his armor off exposing his chest. 'I can't believe Sango would do this. I mean, this is something I would do!'  
  
Shippo looked at Miroku's angered face curiously and looked back over to Sango and Kouga. He dropped his head a shook it, 'Miroku, you are such a perv,' he sighed and looked over at Sango and jumped into her lap. "So Kougsa was the one who saved you and bandaged you up?"   
  
Sango smiled down at him and said, "Yup, I was lucky, Kouga told me there were a lot of dangerous demon around here; he was nice enough to take me into his care."   
  
Miroku was broken out of his thoughts and looked over too Kouga, "So you just saved her and bandaged her up; that's all?"   
  
Kouga dropped his hands to his waist and gave him a questioning look, "Yeah, what else was I supposed to do?"  
  
Miroku blushed and waved his hand in front of his face, "Oh, oh, nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Sango sighed and lowered her head, "He is such a lech."  
  
Shippo jumped from Sango's lap and over to Kouga's feet, "Why did you save her anyway?"   
  
Kouga bent down to the little fox and smirked, "You're Kagome's little friend aren't ya? You look really puny now that I look at you up close."  
  
Sango and Miroku both started to laughed.  
  
"Grrrrr! Just answer the question!"   
  
"Well, I spotted her and remembered she was one of Kagome's friends so I saved her."   
  
Miroku added, "That's all right?"  
  
Sango and Shippo sweatdropped.  
  
Kouga walked over to him and sniffed at him, "You smell mad? What's wrong?"  
  
Miroku backed away and yelled, "Oh, oh, nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
Sango placed her hand on her face and sighed, "Like I said before, he's such a stupid lech!"  
  
Miroku heard her this time and smiled, "So- how are you feeling Sango?"  
  
"Just fine, Miroku," she said annoyed. She decided to play with him, "Thanks to Kouga," she said slyly.  
  
"Gastly!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kouga yelled catching on to what Miroku was talking about. "Listen monk, get that nasty thought out of your mind, we didn't do anything!"  
  
"Please!" Sango added.  
  
Miroku backed into the corner, "Sowwy."  
  
Shippo scratched his head, "Grown-ups."  
  
**   
  
After a while Miroku got done explaining their situation to Kouga. "We're keeping Inuyasha somewhere safe-."  
  
"With Kagome?" Kouga asked sounded a little down.  
  
Miroku paused but then answered, "Yes," he looked over to Sango and she signaled him to stop before he made things worse for Kouga.  
  
"Listen Kouga, hearing everything, do you still agree to help us?" After Sango said that, there was a long pause. Kouga seemed to be in a daze, somehwere very distant.  
  
He was locked in his thoughts, 'I see, Kagome is staying with Inuyasha. She really cares about him, doesn't she.' Kouga stood up and walked to his armor on the cave floor, "Well, If we want Naraku we better get going.  
  
Sango smiled and got up, fully recovered, "Lets go."  
  
Miroku looked over to her with concern on his face, "Are you sure you are ready to get up Sango?"   
  
Sango picked up her boomerange and let off an impatient sigh, "I've been hurt far worst than this Miroku, I'm not a child."  
  
After a while of preperation, they left the cave at the break of dawn.  
  
^.~  
  
Kikyo looked at the power she'd made that would reach Inuyasha. "Inuyasha will die my hand Naraku, though you gave me the ingredients to kill him, I will commit the act." Kikyo pulled the essence from her kimono sleeve and looked at it musingly, "I would rather see your blood on my hands but I let your blood kill you." Kikyo opened the bottle and the light hovered over the gray powder in her basket.  
  
Kikyo stood back and watched as the pink light turn a blood red, "Now, let this be a warning to Inuyasha...," she clasped her hands together and began a chant, "Let blood destroy blood, let evil overcome good. Blood of a demon, blood of a human, burn away his sanity, and kill his being."  
  
With that the red light shot into the air and covered the sky in red. "Where ever you are Inuyasha, you can't hide for this spell!"  
  
^.~  
  
Inuyasha, in the God Tree, looked up into the sky as he heard Kikyo's voice, "Kikyo?"   
  
Kagome, doing her homework below, felt a ominous energy around her, it was making her hot. She wiped her face a felt the sweat dripp off her hand. "Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked at her and jumped from the tree and held onto Kagome's shoulders, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome felt as if she was chocking, "I can't... breathe..."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock as it happened to him too, but worse. His body began to chill up and his eyes felt as if they were going to pop from his head. "What.. the... hell!?"  
  
The sky turned blood red and the wind blew furiously and Kikyo'd chant flew throughout Tokyo.  
  
The pain stopped for Kagome and she ran to Inuyasha who was screaming and holding onto his throat. Tears left her eyes seeing the pain he was enduring. "Inuyasha!"  
  
The redness of the sky was centered to one spot, on top of Inuyasha. It came down like lightening. Kagome was thrown back but sat up immediately she watched as the red light surrounded Inuyasha until it entered his body. He glowed a light red and he sat to the ground.  
  
Kagome ran to him and called his name so he could raise his head and look at her to show he was all right. "Please, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha gripped her arms and dug his nails into her. He raised his head and all Kagome saw were evil red eyes. "Inu- yahsa."  
  
He returned to normal and fell into her lap.  
  
Kagome looked up in shock and down at Inuyasha, who wasn't moving, "INUYASHA!"  
  
^.~  
  
Miroku watched as the red sky turned blue again, "Somthing has happened, something evil."   
  
The rest of them looked at Miroku when the redness disappeared. It had happened so quickly: a woman spoke evil words and then the redness vanished.   
  
"Naraku must be up to something evil." Miroku looked ahead of him to see a dark forest before him, "I sense something very evil ahead of us, stay sharp."  
  
"I don't care what Naraku has in store for us; I'll just tear it down to bits," Kouga growled walking into the forest first.   
  
Sango watched as Kouga approached the forest, she looked around and saw of Naraku's bee's, "It's a trap!" It was too late to react, they were surrounded by a cloud of miasma.  
  
Miroku knocked everyone together and created a force field. "Hold on!" The miasma settled and the surroundings had changed. A huge door was in front of them that had a spider mark on it. "This should be Naraku's REAL castle."  
  
Kouga smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Finally."  
  
"Welcome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga." and evil called to them.  
  
Shippo shot up with anger, "Me too!" Sango grabbed him and covered his mouth.  
  
"It's Naraku." Miroku told them holding his staff in front of him, "Show your self Naraku!"   
  
The doors opened and a bright room was before them, the room was more of a hall, and down it were different turns and doors.  
  
"A maze?" Shippo said, freeing his mouth.  
  
"Yes, a maze..." Naraku in his baboon suit appeared and bowed, "Once again, welcome. This is my caslte and your graveyard." He paused and opened up his arms, "Which ever way you go, you will find a demon to face, more of my reincarnations. But if you o the right way a defeat the demons then you will reach me, and get what you want." He then turned and disappeared.  
  
"I don't believe him," Sango said angrily.  
  
"We have no choice to go. It's what we want." Kouga walked ahead and sniffed out each of the turns and door, "He was right, no matter where we go, there is a demon with his foil scent."  
  
^.~  
  
Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror at Kikyo who was watching over the basket of red energy. "As soon as the energy is gone, so will be Inuyasha." Naraku laughed evily and stood. "Things couldn't get any better. Kanna." The image in the mirror changed to the four in his trap. "They'll die before they get to me, but if they do get to me, they'll find I'm not the one they should be after. It's Kikyo!" He laughed again and it chilled the heart of Kagura standing in the shawdows.  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome and her family watched over Inuyasha in her room. Grandpa came running after he heard the screaming from Inuyasha. He helped Kagome carry him inside the house. After that Kagome was thinking about calling a doctor but her mom reminded her of what someone would think of a man with fangs, claws, dog ears, and silver hair. So Kagome hung up the phone and grabbed the first aid kit.  
  
"Gramps, what are you doing?" Souta asked as he watched his grandfather hang up spelld around Kagome'd bed, where Inuyasha lay.  
  
Grandpa finished and looked over to him, before he spoke he kneeled besides Kagome's bed and clasped his hands together and moaned a prayer. When he was finished her looked over to his grandson, "I hung up those holy spells to protect him from any evil spirt or energy and to draw out any evil within him."  
  
Souta looked over to him mom, "Do you really think they'll work."  
  
She gave him an embarrased look and told him to be quiet and pray for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked in from the bathroom. She'd been throwing up since the time he passed out on her lap. When she entered her room to see her family they all looked at her. She rubbed on her bandaged arms and asked them on things, "Can I have some time with him, please?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her dad and nodded to her. She grabbed Souta and lead him out of the room. Before Kagome's grandpa left her place his hand on her shoulders and said, "I've done all I can," he shut the door behind him and the three of them listened to the sound of Kagome's soft tears.  
  
"Should we be listening dad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
Grandpa looked at her and said, "Only for a while."  
  
Back in Kagome's room we see her head in his chest and hear her muffleing sobs.   
  
She looked up at him, his face was sweaty and his breaths came in gasps. He was so pale and his eyes moved around under his eye lids. 'He... he must be dreaming... something terrible,' Kagome thought as she grabbed her hankerchief and wiped the sweat from his face. "Who's done this to you, Inuyasha? What is wrong with you?" She gripped his hand and a images traveled through her mind.   
  
It was horrible, he was in his demon form, killing people whit a smile on his face. The image changed and Kikyo appeared, standing over a bright red light, a smile on her face as she said the words Kagome heard earlier. "Let blood destroy blood, let evil overcome good. Blood of a demon, blood of a human, burn away his sanity, and kill his being."   
  
Kagome stood up, "Kik-yo-." It was clear to her now that Kikyo had done this, the words she said must have something to do with Inuyasha's transformation. She looked at Tetsusaiga on her desk chair and she turned back to Inuyasha's sleeping form with a shocked look on her face, "Naraku gave Kikyo the essence of Tetsusaiga. She's useing it to... to "Kill his being" she quoted the words Kikyo spoke.   
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha and kissed his forehead. "I hate to leve you, but I must go to Kikyo and stop her, and if it come down to it, I'll have too... I'll have too, kill her."  
  
~*~  
  
Heheheheh! Who love me now! Imma make Kagome kill Kikyo, well, maybe! I'm not sure yet, but I'll keep it in mind. I hope I get a lot of juicy reviews for this one!  
  
Next chapter: Some fighting in Naraku's castle and Kagome's journey to find kikyo, but she runs into one of the cutest guys with a fluffy tail. Can you guess? TEHEHEHEHEH I'm so freakin EVIL!  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Sympathy: Part 1

Chapter 8!!!  
  
I changed my mind, this chapter will mainly be about Kagome going back to the feudal era and finding the fluffy tail dude (many of you might know his name) She first has to earn his trust in order for him to help her. I'll make it good. I still don't know if this will be long. ^^  
  
REVIEWERS:(These are mainly for the ^-^' "Interesting" reviews but I apprieciate the others a lot!)  
  
kdinu: Im glad you like it! Now Im on 14 people's favorite Authours list ^^  
  
jammies2000: Ill make her death nice and slow, thats IF I decide to kill Kikyo.  
  
SilentDark: Theheheh, I told you I wasn't evil, I'm stilling thinking of Kikyo's death and How to Kill her.  
  
Koinu-Chan: Watch your mouth! ^^' I'll get to her eventually, maybe...  
  
xnycz azn angelx: CALM DOWN! Ur jumping to toooooo many conclusions! I don't want my @$$ kicked again *rubs the bruises*  
  
Disclaimer: Quotes my friend Cristy, "MINE!" and Quote. Well, not really mine...  
  
~*~  
  
Sympathy: Part 1  
  
Kagome was packing her bag while every now and then looking at Inuyasha to check if he'd wake. Yet, his form was still and there was no sign of future consciousness. 'He's so sick. There must be a huge battle going on between his normal self and his demon blood. I wish this would have never happened...' Kagome dropped her hair brush into her bag and walked over to her window; looking up at the pale blue sky. "...Kikyo has done this to you, Inuyasha. That... that evil lump of dirt! She should be dead and gone from our lives! I regretted saying that before but I mean it now. She's ruined everything for us. Taking our shards, trying to kill you, Inuyasha; me too!" Kagome quieted down and turned back to Inuyasha, "How- how can you still love her?"  
  
Inuyasha moaned and turned to his head towards her. His eyes opened once and then they closed.  
  
Kagome ran to him and touched his face gingerly. "Inuyasha, hold on until I come back. I promise I'll save you." She leaned into his face and gentally brushed her lips on his cheek.  
  
She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs to find everyone down there waiting for her. She walked slowly to her little brother and patted his head, "You'll take care of Inuyasha while I'm gone wont you? And keep Buyo away from him," she said sort of cheery.  
  
Souta swallowed and nodded.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up to her daughter and hugged her gentally, "Inuyasha will be fine if you'll be all right." That's all she said and she let her daughter pass.  
  
Kagome touched the door knob and opened the door halfway. She looked back at her grandfather who was looking out the window, "I love you all. I'll be fine."   
  
The shrine seemed to be still and asleep as she passed. Nothing was alive. It was like, it knew that Inuyasha wasn't all right. This made her walk to the well-house even longer. When she finally reached it she looked around on the peak of the stairs. 'This is where it all started. When Mistress Centipede dragged me down the well...'  
  
Kagome steped down the stairs and sat on the rim of the well, 'I walked through the forest wondering where I was, and then I saw him. It seemed he was just asleep but he was sealed to the Sacred God Tree for 50 years by my incarnation, Kikyo. A strong priestess who fell in love with a half dog-demon. Naraku caused their demise. He tricked them, broke their trust and being sealed away was Inuyasha's fate. Inuyasha...'   
  
She grabbed the few jewel shards she has and played with them musingly, "Inuyasha, it's been so long since we first met. We started this journey together and that's how we're going to finish it... together," she jumped in, still holding onto the jewel shards that glowed beneath her fingers.   
  
She landed on the other side noticing something above her, Kilala.  
  
"Kilala!" Kagome yelled as the small demon jumped into her arms. She purred and nestled her head into Kagome's chest.   
  
"Why aren't you with Sango?" Kagome knew she wasn't going to get an answer but to her suprise she was answered.  
  
"Sango suggested that Kilala stay in the village in case something would happen, or you came back," an old wise voice said.  
  
Kagome dug through some of Kilala's fur and found Myouga who jumped up to Kagome's nose and started to drink. She squashed him and swated him away, "nice to see you too Myouga," she said coldly.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well with Kilala on her back; when she got out she looked around feeling like she hadn't been there in years, but it was only two weeks. She looked around for Myouga and after a while she found him on Kilala's back again. She picked her up and started to him, "How has everything been?"  
  
"That should be my question," Myouga said seriously, "I know about Kikyo casting that spell. Every old wise demon has been talking about it for miles. None of them know who did it or who the victum was but I."  
  
"I see." Kagome stared off thinking of Inuyasha. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Myouga stared up hard at Kagome's distant face, she seemed to be focusing on one thing, "What are you planning to do, Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared at the village beyond the trees and wondered if Kaede was home, "I need to speak with Kaede." Kagome ignored any further conversation and walked towards the village.  
  
Before she reached the outskirts of the village, Myouga said something to her that stopped her completely, "Are you wondering how to kill Kikyo, is that why you're consulting Kaede?"  
  
Kagome stared down at Myouga with blank eyes, "If it comes down to that, maybe so. I don't want to kill her, for Inuyasha's sake, but I..."  
  
"I'm sorry I asked, I didn't want to put you through stress."  
  
The villagers greeted Kagome happily with her return but all Kagome did was put on an emotionless smile. She felt so empty for what she might have to do to protect and save Inuyasha.  
  
Kaede was waiting outside her hut as Kagome approached her, "Aye child, what has brought you here today?"  
  
"I need- I need to talk to you about Kikyo." Kagome said quickly but quietly.   
  
"Aye, Myouga has informed me on your situation, please come in." She walked in with Kagome following her from behind. Kaede took a seat and signaled Kagome to do so and she obeyed.  
  
"So, Kaede, what did Myouga tell you?"   
  
"Very bad news child. My sister Kikyo has casted a spell on Inuyasha, has she not?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly as if her neck were about to break.  
  
"Yee must know that Naraku has ploted this all?"  
  
She nodded again, "I had a feeling Kikyo couldn't do this on her own and I had visions..."  
  
Kaede looked at her questioningly, "Visions?"  
  
"Yes, of him in his demon form killing everyone with a smile on his face. Then I saw Kikyo standing over a bright red light; there was a smile on her face and she was chanting the words of the spell..."  
  
"What were they child?"  
  
"It was something like, "Let blood destroy blood, let evil overcome good. Blood of a demon, blood of a human, burn away his sanity..."  
  
"And kill his being," Kaede finished for her.  
  
Kagome looked up at her dumbfounded, "How did you know that?"  
  
Kaede stood and brought over a cup of herbal tea. She poured a cup for Kagome and herself. When she handed it to Kagome, she was hesistant to take it, "It will clam you for what I'm about to tell you," Kagome took the cup and sipped.  
  
Kaede sat back down and sipped some of the tea, (What i'm stating is not related to the series!) "Our mother was a powerful priestess, she could make spells that could posses and spells that could cure and spells that could kill. Most of the villagers didn't like what she could do so they ignored thy family. My mother taught us a spell called the kokushibyou gekidoku, a death poison that can attack a body invisably. That was the last spell she taught us, that it was. To use this spell yee need to have something of the victum, for Inuyasha it was his Tetsusaiga's essence. Yee then take many deadly herbs and plants that could taint the goodness of their possesion. The concoxtion creates a sinister red light that would travel every and anywhere until it reached the victum. It sends a wave of shock through their body and they pass out. Some die instantly and some take a few days. What it does is attack the heart and its emotions until they die from agony. I assume now that Inuyasha is turning in his bed indicating bad dreams? He's fighting for his sanity. When yee lose thy sanity yee will die sooner, with this spell it attacks every single emotion until it destroys thy being and yee are nothing but an empty body."  
  
Kagome dropped her tea and cover her face, "Are you saying that Inuyasha is fighting his demon blood that is killing everything he thought was right and wrong. Love and hate?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Kagome wiped the silent tears falling down her face. She looked up and balled her fist in her lap, "How can I stop it?"  
  
"You can't," Myouga answered. "I've heard of this, once it starts it wont stop unless..."  
  
Kagome looked at him desperately, "Unless what?!"  
  
He sighed and looked up at Kaede and she nodded, he then looked back at Kagome, "Unless you kill the one who casted the spell."  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in shock, 'I can't do that; why can't their be another way! Inuyasha would hate me if he knows that I killed his very first love. I can't kill her, I won't.'  
  
"You have another option Kagome," Kaede spoke.   
  
Kagome looked at her with desperation in her eyes, "Please, tell me."  
  
Kaede sipped her tea again and spoke quietly, "Since my sister is already dead, all yee need do is free her soul. Touch her with your hands and take your soul back. She'll live within yee once again."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, "Then I'll be more like Kikyo and Inuyasha will only care about me because I'm Kikyo!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome calmed down and looked at her.  
  
"It is up to Inuyasha to decide who he wants to be with. He can love Kikyo within yee; he can love yee or yee both in one." Kaede stood and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's your choice; kill Kikyo or take back the remainder of your soul. Inuyasha will understand either way."  
  
Kaede walked away but Kagome stopped her, "May I borrow a bow and a quiver full of arrows?"  
  
She didn't turn but gave her a straight, "aye."  
  
^.~  
  
Later that day Kagome, Kilala and Myouga looked at the village from a hill. Kagome looked at her hand, the hand that might take back her soul or Kikyo's only life left. Before her eyes was an image of Inuyasha's smirking face. 'Never once have you really smiled.'  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you know what you're going to do?" Myouga asked.  
  
"It will come to me," she answered simply.  
  
^.~  
  
It was almost nightfall as a little girl looked for her new father through the forest. She'd been seperated from him after they'd be attacked by bandits and she was captured. She'd managed to get away but she couldn't find her adopted father.   
  
She sat at the base of a tree and pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, "Where is he? How could he forget about me?" Silent tears trickled down her face and she started to shiver in fear.  
  
The bushes rustled around her and growls were heard from them. She stood up and backed up into the tree, "Who's there?"  
  
Slowly huge, ugly, monsterous demons surrounded her. One of them that seemed to be the leader licked his lips and spoke, "Looks like we've found our dinner boys."  
  
They all cheered and closed in on her. They all growled and spoke evil words and explained which parts they wanted.   
  
She looked around for her father but saw him no where, "Help me!" She screamed in fear and cuddled herself in a little ball. Her screaming ceiced as she watched the demons around her fall in thuds as a bright, sparkly light pass through them. When they were all clear little stars fell around her and she closed her eyes in glee. When they ended she looked beyond her to find a girl in a very short green and white kimono.   
  
Kagome lowered her bow and walked to the little girl with a smile on her face, "Are you all right. You scared me; I thought i'd gotten here too late."  
  
The girl smiled and looked up at her, "I'm fine, but I'm lost. Do you know where..." She turned and looked into a clearing.  
  
Kagome looked also and widened her eyes in shock.   
  
Rin smiled and pulled on Kagome's shirt, "That's Master Sesshoumaru."  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know it was kinda short, but I wanted to leave that at a cliffhanger so I can have next chapter to be real long. T.T I hope ya'll wont kill me for leaving this at a cliffhanger ^^;  
  
Next Chapter: Kagome and Sessy discuss a few things and we go check on Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga and Inuyasha.   
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Sympathy: Part 2

Chapter #9 -_-; (I have a feeling Imma get hit with the rocks)  
  
I'M SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY. It's been forever since I've updated. And I have no good excuse. The reason why I haven't was because I was getting lazy... *gets hit with one rock* I.. *another* am... *2 more*... reheheheheally!... *5 rocks* SOWWY! *A TON OF ROCKS* (head is smashed, night night.)  
  
Next Chapter: *wakes up in a hospital bed with keyboard in lap.* Well, since you've all had your fun with the rocks. I'll get to the story. As in the last chapter, Kagome saves Rin and then is confronted by Sessy. As we all know it takes a lot to gain Sessy's trust but Kagome has done it already, can you guess? You smart people (mumbles: who didn't hit me with the rocks) would know. After a LONG (hopefully) convo between them, we move to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga and see them fight a bright demon thingy named Raikou. After that we go into Inuyasha head where he's verbally and physically fighting his demon self.  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
SilentDark: If you read on maybe you'll find ur answer ^^.  
  
~*~  
  
Sympathy: Part 2; Battles: Mind and Body  
  
"By the way, my name is Rin. That tall man is my master, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin introduced.   
  
Kagome looked down at her and then back to Sesshoumaru who was casually walking towards them with his toad-servant, Jaken. 'I'm in trouble now, I just happened to save a little girl who belongs to 'cold-hearted' Sesshoumaru. Wait a minute... what is Sesshoumaru doing with a little girl; and she's human? Doesn't he despise all humans? This is way to weird... plus I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, I should be more worried about my life.'   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down and Rin and eased down, he turned his attention to the girl next to her, her scent and her appearance were all too familiar. 'That is that human who my worthless brother travels with. His woman... how pathetic. What is she doing here and why is she holding onto Rin?' "You, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome's heart froze, his emotionless voice always sent chills through her body. 'What can I say, he'd kill me anyway, how I wish Inuyasha were here to protect me. Wait, I can't always count on Inuyasha to save me, but I wish he would since Sesshoumaru is so strong, I have my arrows, I can do this.' Before Kagome could say anything she found her self being choked by Sesshoumaru's hand.   
  
Rin stood up and hugged Kagome's leg, "Stop Master! She saved me from those retched demons. There remains are over there my Lord!" Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip on Kagome's throat and turned to the area where Rin was pointing, there lay parts of demons, huge demons. "My Lord, she used her purple-glowing arrows to destroy them!"  
  
"Jaken, bring me one of her arrows," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, me Lord!" Jaken scurried to Kagome's quiver, next to Rin, and pulled a wooden arrow from it. "Master, this looks nothing more than a simple arrow."  
  
Kagome was growing lightheaded, "Please... let me go."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her and looked over the arrow Jaken held above his head, "Rin, are you lieing to me?"  
  
Rin shook fearing Sesshoumaru's tone, "No Master! I swear it tiss true! When she released her arrow it glowed purple light."  
  
Sesshoumaru recalled the battle when Inuyasha and he where fighting over Tetsusaiga and Kagome had shot her enchanted arrow at the sword; the sword had lost it's power. "Ah yes, she holds the power of a priestess, the enchanted arrow." He dropped Kagome to the ground and Rin lightly patted her back as she coughed.   
  
Kagome rubbed her nect, feeling the bruises beginning to form, "Man, he's got a grip," she said quietly, but loud enough for Sesshoumaru's demon ears to hear.   
  
"Are you alright... uh, pardon me, but I haven't gotten your name." Rin said innocently.  
  
Kagome coughed a bit more and smiled, turning to Rin, "I'm fine, my name is Kagome."   
  
Rin smiled and flushed, "That's a pretty name."   
  
Kagome stood and wiped off her skirt and picked up her bow and quiver. She snatched the arrow Jaken had and placed it in with the others. As she was about to leave Rin hugged her leg and Sesshoumaru shot her a threatening glare. "I guess I'm not going anywhere yet."  
  
"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Myouga's voice called from the clearing which Sesshoumaru had came. Kilala, who was transformed, ran in front of her and roared at him.  
  
"Woh, woh, woh! Kilala, calm down. It's okay." Kagome said rubbing her ears. Kilala growled and transformed back into a harmless kitty.  
  
Myouga jumped on Kagome's shoulder and started to yell, "What are you saying, that's Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha's brother, who hates humans, and will hate you and ME more because we are Lord Inuyasha's companions!"  
  
Kagome sighed and took Myouga between her fingers, "Will you shut up!" then she squashed him.  
  
"Ughhh, for a moment, she turned into Master Inuyasha, ughhh!"   
  
Rin looked down at Kilala and screeched with joy, "What a cute kitty!" she kneeled down and Kilala jumped into her arms after a few scratches behinds the ears. Rin started to giggle and Sesshoumaru let a small smirk crawl onto his lips.  
  
Kagome turned to him but before she could ask what he wanted with her, he spoke, "I know about my brother's illness. That preistess who pinned him to that tree did it to him. I suppose he deserves it."  
  
"No he doesn't!" Kagome yelled forgetting who she was speaking to. She coughed and started over, "He doesn't deserve it. No one deserves to recieve anything like what he's going through. Kikyo wasn't the only one in on this, Naraku was too. He wants to get Inuyasha out of the way so he can take the remaining jewel shards that we have. Before Kikyo even did the spell, Naraku had one on him; Inuyasha could no longer supress his demon blood. So we sent him to a place where no one could find him-,"  
  
"No one could find him? Not even a demon like me... I couldn't detect his scent for a while now. Where exactly is he?" Sesshoumaru cut her off.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, what could she tell him, 'Well, I sent him through time 500 years from now.' "He's where I'm from, and by now you should know that I'm not from around here. That's all I can say. Anyway, he's dieing and I left him so I could find Kikyo, but I have no idea where she is; unfortunatly I don't have Inuyasha's demon sense of smell. I was wandering the forest when I heard a girl scream. I found Rin, I think that's her name-,"  
  
"It is!" Rin said laughing at the tiny licks Kilala was applying to her face.  
  
"-I found Rin surrounded by demons so I saved her, not knowing she belonged to you," Kagome finally finished.  
  
Sesshoumaru was looking down at a giggling Rin when Kagome finished. 'So Inuyasha is dieing is he? I wish I could see the sight of his life being drawn from him. It would be better if I could end it myself.'  
  
Rin and Kilala's play time ended and she ran to Kagome's legs again, "Can we keep her my Lord?" Rin said happily, adding, "the kitty too!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked a little again and said, "This girl belongs to another demon, we cannot keep her."  
  
Kagome looked at him dumbfounded, 'I do not belong to Inuyasha! How dare he say that!' She looked at his expression towards Rin, 'He's talking to her as if she was his daughter. This is a side of Sesshoumaru I thought I'd never see.'  
  
"Please!" Rin begged hugging Kagome's legs tighter.  
  
Kagome looked down at her and smiled, "Listen Rin," she knelt down and took both of her hands, "I know what, maybe I can travel with you for a little while until I find what I'm looking for. Lord Sesshoumaru can help me, okay?"  
  
Rin jumped, "Yay!" she looked at Sesshoumaru incredulous expression, "Please-please-please-pleaseeeeeeee, she said she can come with us for a while. I'll be on my very best behavior and never wander off again if you let her stay!"   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't resist her pleading face, but he could resist Kagome's offer. "Fine, she'll only stay for a little while, but you will NOT run off again."  
  
"Yay!" Rin jumped up and down and grabbed Kilala. "Kagome's gets to stay!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and grabbed her arm, "We need to talk," his voice was ice cold and there was a tint of anger.  
  
Kagome knew what she was in for, but hopefully, using Rin would help her keep her life. After a little while of walking, Sesshoumaru pushed her into a tree. Kagome yelped as she felt the sharp bark graze her back, "Geez, what you do that-!"  
  
Sesshoumaru held his claws, dripping with poison, in front of her face, "What do you think you're doing? Who said anything about me accepting you?"  
  
Kagome had the feeling again, the fear ran through her veins and her heart skipped, "Listen, all I want is for you to lead me to Kikyo safely, and that's it. I know you'll be helping your brother, but think of it as getting back at Naraku for what he did to you." He wasn't satisfied, so Kagome used plan B, "I know that when you save someone's life, it belongs to you until they can return the favor. I saved Rin so don't you think it's fair for me to take care of her, she does owe me."  
  
He brought his claws forward and now Kagome could feel the heat from them, "How dare you use Rin in this?" Sesshoumaru moved his face closer to hers and inhaled her scent, she was afraid yet she was still willing to defend herself.  
  
Kagome took a deep, shaky breath, "Please, just do this for me and you'll never hear from Inuyasha again, me for that matter! Just help me find Kikyo..." Kagome paused feeling his cold glare so close to her and his warm breath rushing over her face, "I don't want to hurt Rin's feelings either, she would be crushed if I left."  
  
Sesshoumaru moved closer and dropped his claws, "Are you doing this for your needs, or Rin's?" Her scent was rushing into his nose with every breath he took, it was intoxicating to him. 'What is it about this human, she has such bravery?'  
  
"Both but now, it's for Rin." Kagome wanted to back away but with the tree behind her, she couldn't move.   
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her throat and said with a growl, "If you do anything to endanger Rin, i'll make your death slow and painful." He let her go and Kagome dropped to the ground in a daze. Sesshoumaru walked away towards Rin thinking, 'what did I just do. I'm becoming too soft.'  
  
^.~  
  
"This place is filled with demons, I can sense nearly 100 of them," Miroku stated securing the prayer beads on his hand. They had just went against small underground spiders. They were quick and hard to attack, but the job was done with Miroku's Wind Tunnel.  
  
"Thankfully, Kagome had given me the antidote for the poison or you'd be in real trouble right now Miroku." Shippo said patting the bottle that was in his pocket. He recalled what Kagome had said to him, "Take this Shippo, I know Naraku will have a lot of demons that contain poison, keep this safe incase Miroku or anyone else is struck down."  
  
Miroku rubbed the top of his hand and thought of Kagome's smiling face, they all did. Especially Kouga. "I'm glad that Kagome is watching out for us even though she isn't beside us." Miroku walked to Sango who was tieing a new bandage around her waist.   
  
They had first fought a two-headed snake demon that could shoot their fangs out and Sango took a bad gash there. Luckly Kagome had given her an extra set of gauz and bandages. "It's true Kagome is always the one who looks after everybody."  
  
Miroku grabbed the bandage she was using and wrapped it for her, careful not to touch her or that will end up with her hitting him. "I hope you don't mind, it's much easier for someone else to wrap an injury than yourself."  
  
Sango smiled and little and let him finish for her. "I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing? I bet they're having a better time than we are."   
  
"Will you all shut up about Kagome! It's making me sick not having her around," Kouga said retieing his hair. The snake had clawed the band off and Sango had ripped off part of her kimono to make him a new one. (A/N: That's sweet.)  
  
Miroku whispered to Sango, "Will he ever get over the fact that Kagome is with Inuyasha and they're clearly inseperable?"  
  
"It's better for him to believe what he wants, it makes him feel better," Sango said pulling up her kimono.  
  
After a while of resting they headed back into the maze. No demon approached but before them was a door with a huge spider on it. Through the door would be Naraku.  
  
"Alright! We've made it!" Shippo said happily. They only had to face 2 demons to reach him.   
  
"Quiet! I have a feeling getting through that door will be harder than we think," Kouga said bracing himself.  
  
"Do you feel that Sango, something with a strong evil energy is approaching quickly," Miroku stepped beside Kouga and held his staff in front of himself.  
  
Sango grabbed her boomerang and stood on the other side of Kouga (A/N: why not Miroku?), "I feel it, get ready, it'll be here any second."  
  
Lightening struck in front of them and they all where knocked back by the force of it. When they got up all they could see was a bright yellow light in the shape of a tall man.  
  
"Wha-what is that?" Shippo asked covering his head.  
  
They all watched as the bright light started to fade and what they saw was a man that looked like Naraku, clearly an incarnation of him. He wore a green kimono unlike Naraku's purple one and around his wrist were bright spiky bonds that connected to his neck.  
  
"What is he?" Sango asked looking at his bonds.  
  
"This guy has no real power, all the evil energy is coming from his wrists and neck. He's a weakling," Kouga said with a smirk  
  
"Naraku congradulates you for making it this far, but this is as far as you go," he spoke and his voice was different from Naraku's. He pointed his finger to Sango and from it came a surge of lightening energy.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Sango yelled as she was knocked into one of the walls of the maze.   
  
"Sango!" Kouga yelled and ran to her. (A/N: Isn't that Miroku's line and action?)  
  
Miroku did the same but before he could reach her he was hit in the back by the lightening. "Yahaaaaa!" He was knocked through the wall into a nest of the poisonus bee's.  
  
They were all unaware of his presents; they were asleep, he didn't move at all in fear of waking them. 'This is bad,' Miroku thought, thinking of what would happen if he took in poison. With all the bee's he couldn't escape and Shippo was no where around to give him the cure.  
  
Kouga lifted up Sango's head and shook her, "Hey, wake up! Sango!" She was out cold and there was a trickle of blood falling down her mouth, "Damn." (A/N: what's up with Kouga taking Miroku's part?)  
  
"She will be dead in an hour with the bolt I have given her, that Monk will survive. You are my only worthy apponent." He lifted up his arms and looked up at them, "This will be your end..."  
  
Kouga looked back at Sango and then to a frightened Shippo, "Hey, Shrimp! Take care of her will ya!"  
  
"Who me?" Shippo looked around but found no one but himself. He ran to Sango and turned into a small cave with Sango in it. "This will only last a little while. I hope she wakes before I transform back."  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with." Kouga cracked his knuckles and stood firm. "You'll be the one to die... whatever your name is!"  
  
A ball of crackeling energy formed between his hands. "My name is Raikou, and the only one who'll die is you." He slapped his hands together and the energy shot into the air.   
  
Kouga looked around wondering where it would strike. He soon found out.  
  
^.~  
  
Inuyasha tossed around in Kagome's bed as a ragging battle went crashing around in his head...  
  
"You wont win you weakling!" Demon Inuyasha yelled throwing his Iron Claws at Inuyasha who was badly weakened from the battle. He barely dodged and rolled on the black floor beneath him. His wounds would heal quickly yet eventually some would stay.  
  
"I wont let you take away my body! Im in control of my body, not you!" Inuyasha yelled sticking his claws into his wounds, "Blades of Blood!" He yelled and managed to hit him in the side. Another thing about hitting the demon blood in him, it affected him as well, since the demon in him IS him.  
  
"Now, now, now, what did I tell you about hurting me, it will only make your death sooner," Demon Inuyasha waved his hand and Kagome was beside him. "She is one of your most popular memories. And this..." on the other side of him was Kikyo. "... she is your other most popular. They seem dead even, but what would happen if I destroy this one-?" he pointed to Kagome. "-after I destroy you?"  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Lets take a look into the future..." Where Kagome was standing showed an image of her tied to the God Tree. Her clothes torn from her body and nothing but blood and rope covered her.   
  
Demon Inuyasha smirked evily at the sight of Inuyasha's shocked and saddened face, "After I'd have my way with her, I'd leave her there to die the way you were against that tree. I'd cut her and let her bleed to death; watch as she struggles to take breaths. I'll make the ropes even tighter so she can hardly breathe," he laughed and clawed the image away.  
  
Inuyasha tried to get the image out of his mind but her tear-streaked and bloody face overcame the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
Demon Inuyasha looked around at what his other half was thinking. "I see that would hurt you the most. I'll start with her first. And with the other... I'd reinact what happened 50 years ago. I'll slice her shoulder and torture her. It will be a blast to see! Too bad you wont be there!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and charged, "You wont lay a hand on either of them!" He clawed at him over and over again and this time he felt no pain afflicted upon himself. Fighting him with rage was just the thing he needed to win the battle.  
  
Demon Inuyasha fell and watched his demon blood fall from his body, "I see you finally figured it out. These two wenches where just the thing to trigger your rage. I see they mean more to you than your own body. A shame how they'll both be dieing soon."  
  
Inuyasha took a few deep breaths and stood erect, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Demon Inuyasha started to laugh, "You didn't hear her before she left?"  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Correct, she went to go after Kikyo, she said she would be willing to kill her to save you."  
  
"You liar!"  
  
"Don't believe me?" He waved his hand beside him and the scene with Kagome appeared, and she said, "...I'll save you, even if I have to kill her."   
  
Inuyasha was in disbelief, "She wouldn't kill Kikyo, why would she?!"  
  
He started laughing again, "Kikyo was the one who's done this to you! She used the essence of Tetsusaiga that Naraku gave her and made a spell so I could destroy you! It's grand, I think i'll keep her alive, I love the evil in her."  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha mumbled, "Why?"  
  
"WHY?! WHY?! Hahahahaha! Because she HATES YOU! She thought you were the one who killed her. She lives on because of the HATE TOWARDS YOU! You still don't get it! She'll never love something she hates!"  
  
Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
"Awe, you're heartbroken, boo hoo! Just think how fun it will be to see Kikyo kill Kagome! Hahahaha! I love it. She knows she coming and she WILL kill Kagome to regain the rest of her soul. You'll have two dead wenches then!"  
  
The words "two dead" got Inuyasha up and he grabbed his other half by the throat. "It wont happen! You're wrong!"  
  
"'fraid not," he roared and clawed Inuyasha's hand away. "What can you do, you're laying in bed unable to wake because the spell KIKYO casted wont let you. The only place you'll wake up in is in HELL! And I'll be the one who sends you there, once I destroy your mind." He looked away and said loudly, "Thank you Kikyo, and Good-bye Kagome!"   
  
Inuyasha charged yelling, "Kagome!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it. *Gets news from the doctor that I'll die in the next 48hrs. Well, SINCE ALL YOU PEOPLE THREW THE ROCKS YOU'LL NEVER GET THE END OF THIS STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Gets lightheaded* Ouch... well anyway, that was short because I barely have any blood in my brain.  
  
Next Chapter: The end of the battle between Kouga and Raikou and the travelling between Sessy and Kagome. We see something change in Sessy, can you guess and...! *passes out from the loss of blood to my head*  
  
*dreams* REVIEW! 


	10. What Happens Next

Chapter #10 Back back back! I made a full recovery BTW!  
  
Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! Tehehehehhe. I got all I wanted for christmas: A poster of Orlando Bloom as Legolas, 2 pairs of shoes, a big stitch doll, a sweater, a skirt, and 2 shirts. I love my Orlando Bloom poster! YAY! He's so hott!  
  
This Chapter: Kouga's in a pickle, he's been injured, Sango's dieing and Miroku is in a hive of poisonous bees! What the h3ll is going to happen!? I DON'T KNOW! j/k After I'm finished with that they finally reach Naraku. Naraku tells them the whole story about Inuyasha&Kikyo and how he plotted the spell and all that other stuff well yeah then something terrible happens and only one little fox manages to get away. What happened to the rest of them, though? Okay, when that's done we go to (what I call them) The Sessy group! With their new member Kagome. I'm gonna do something that will piss you guys off! *evil grin* Somethings going to happen-happen!   
  
Reviewers:   
  
jammies2000: Everything will be made clear in due time. "Loved" "Sessy and Kag." that could give u a few hints in the near future.  
  
SilentDark: You're really into this aren't you?  
  
Hollywood1390: *Gets award* Thank you, oh Thank you! I want to dedicate this to all the fans!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them! I willl one day! *Sings* "This I Swear!"  
  
~*~  
  
What Happens Next...  
  
Miroku gripped his staff and brought it to him. Some of the bee's buzzed hearing the shingle of it. 'I need to be more quiet; I do not wish to encounter any bee's anytime soon,' he thought. He stood and slowly began to walk backwards towards the hole in the wall that he made.  
  
Miroku watched all sides of him as he backed up being careful not to trip. He was concentrating so hard on not waking the bee's that he tripped over his own foot. He caught himself before he could fall.   
  
"Geez!" He said quietly then looked up. Luckily the bee's were still asleep. Miroku assumed they were still sound asleep so he turned and when he did there was a huge bee in front of him. He gasped and sweatdropped then thought, 'I need to do something that will disable it from calling the others to him.'   
  
The bee was still half asleep and it's wings were hardly moving. It's buzzing was soft and soothing and Miroku got a beautiful idea.  
  
"Rock-a-bye poisonous bee in the honey hive, Miroky just wanted to say hi. Now rest your um- wings so you wont fall and there will be no other bee friends for you to call... To kill me." 'I hope me changing Kagome's song does the trick with this thing.'  
  
The bee's eyes closed and it fell to the ground and hummed the same tune with it's buzz.   
  
Miroku sighed and walked around it. "Thank god for Kagome," he said and walked out, once he was out in the opening he was blown back by the force of Raikou's recent attack on Kouga.   
  
He landed on top of the bee and it woke with anger. It started to buzz so loud that Miroku screamed in agony and covered his ears. Once it's high buzzing ended he was surrounded by all the bee's and there expression were just as angry as the first.   
  
"This isn't good!" Miroku yelled and held his staff defensively in front of him. 'I hope the others are holding out.' Miroku knocked down one bee and thought, 'Be safe Sango.'  
  
Kouga flew into the wall next to Sango. He growled at Raikou and attempted to get up but he yelled in pain. Kouga felt down his leg and reached the knot sticking up under his skin. 'Damnit, that bastard busted my leg. I wont be able to dodge those attacks,' Kouga thought as he rubbed over his now swelling leg.   
  
Sango moaned and her eyes moved under their lids.   
  
Shippo transformed back into his normal (cute, cuddly, adorable, irresistable) form and patted her face, "Sango, Sango, Sango! Are you okay?" He waited and she finally opened her eyes; she looked lost.  
  
Sango raised a hand to her cheek and grabbed Shippo's tiny one, "Ship-po?"  
  
Shippo brightened and jumped on her in a big hug. "Sango, you're alright," he said with glee.  
  
Sango could feel her body weakening and thought, 'I was hit harder than I thought.' She turned her head slightly to the side to see Kouga trying to get up and she said lowly, "What ails you Kouga?"  
  
Kouga heard this and turned over to Sango, their gazes met and they just stared at each other. Everything seemed to stop.   
  
He thought, 'She's alright, but not for long. I'll save her.'  
  
She thought, 'Why is he looking at me like that?'  
  
Raikou stared at the two and grew angry, "She hasn't died yet? Well, I'll fix that!" He began to glow brighter and he extended his finger towards Sango, "This will be rid of her!"  
  
Kouga heard him and he picked up Sango, ignoring his leg, and Shippo and jumped away. The lightening hit where the were and Raikou laughed.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kouga yelled once they stopped rolling, he gripped his leg and started to growl.  
  
Shippo ran to his side and said with concern, "You shouldn't fight, your leg is to badly injured!"  
  
"Shut up kid! I'll take this guy, no problem," Kouga said and got up slowly, he began to limp towards Raikou thinking, 'where the hell is that stupid Monk?'  
  
Miroku somehow sensed what Kouga said and clenched his teeth in anger, 'If he knew where I was right now he wouldn't be complaining,' he thought. Miroku held his right hand close to him, in fear that the bee's would rip the prayer beads from his hand and they'd all be sucked in at once.   
  
He was fighting his way towards the hole but everytime he got a little close the bee's would come in huge swarms and push him back, farther into the hive. The bee's buzzed to each other devising plans in their own way. Miroku noticed this and kept a close watch on those that were conversing but there was a moment that he didn't catch.  
  
Miroku knocked away an approaching bee's and his out stretched staff was being pulled. Miroku began to bring his right hand to the staff and then, a bee pulled off his prayer beads.   
  
"No!" Miroku yelled as his Wind Tunnel opened. The bee's buzzed in delight and began to fly in it. Miroku began to feel the stings within his hand and how the poison began to circulate. He dropped his hand to the floor and it began to be sucked in, but no bee's could enter. He crawled to his prayer beads near the hole and weakly put them on. Once he did he rolled out the hole and slapped a holy seal on the wall beside it.   
  
The bee's began to ram into the shealed and burned to their death. Miroku watched and sighed in relief. Then he looked up to see Kouga being shocked back by the demon who knocked him in the wall.   
  
Shippo looked in the direction of where Miroku was and saw him and yelled, "Miroku!"  
  
Miroku saw Shippo running towards him and he waved his staff above him, "Shippo," he said weakly and dropped his staff.   
  
He arrived and started to panick, "What happened to you?" he asked and then looked at the bee's behind the seal, "Oh no!" Shippo pulled out the antidote and started to pour it into Miroku's open mouth and he drunk it. Shippo stopped and placed the bottle back on his kimono, 'I hope that will be enough,' he thought.  
  
Kouga dropped to the floor and steam flew from his body, "I can't do anything with this broken leg!" He was frustrated and he pounded his fist into the floor.  
  
Raikou yawned and ran his fingers through his hair, "This is very boring, I would have had a better battle with that Monk," he said and lifted his hands above his head and the energy began to crackle between his hands. "That Monk should be dead, that slayer will die. You wont be able to save anyone unless you kill me!" He laughed and got ready to clap his hands together.   
  
Kouga and Shippo watched in shock as Raikou's upper body fell to the ground, and all of him turned to ash.   
  
They both watched the weapon that killed him and saw who it belonged to. It was Sango on her feet. She held her boomerang in front of her. She tied her sword to it and there was poison all along the blade. She smiled weakly and said, "I did it," she then began to fall.  
  
"Sango!" they both said in unison. When they reached her she was laughing in delight.  
  
"I'm feeling better already," she stood, with the help of Kouga and moved her fingers and balled them into fists; she started to throw punches.   
  
Shippo was confused but he just smiled and ran back to Miroku who was trying to stand up.  
  
Kouga smirked and said, "killing him was the only cure huh?"  
  
Sango threw her boomerang over her shoulder and stared at him with a confused expression, "No."  
  
Kouga sweatdropped, "What?"  
  
"I was once hit by lightening before and I almost didn't survive. But thanks to this demon skin it just absorbs the shock into it, and I only take in a little." Sango watched his dumbfounded expression turn to a smirk.  
  
Kouga turned saying, "whatever. You and that Monk are okay so lets get moving. By the way-" Kouga began then turned back to her and said, "try not to get hurt so much, or I'll start to worry then kill everyone and anything in my way."   
  
Sango was shocked at what he said then she just ignored it. "Kouga, you shouldn't walk on that leg. Let me help you," she said while taking his arm and placing it behind her neck.   
  
Kouga flushed and said, "This isn't really nessacary, I'm a demon. I don't need help from humans."  
  
Sango sighed and held tighter to his wrist, "Now your starting to sound like Inuyasha. Just face it, sometimes demons need humans like humans need demons."  
  
Kouga opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it, thinking about Kagome and how she located the shard from the Birds of Paradise. He driffted away from Kagome and stared at the side of Sango's face and thought, 'how very alike they are, and yet how they're different.'  
  
Miroku slowly approached Sango and then he stared at Kouga next to her. He began to feel jealos, "I see you're fine, and to think I was worried," he had a pitch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Sango stared at him with confusion, "What's wrong with you?"   
  
Miroku still had the same tone, "Oh nothing-" then he mumbled, "I fight as hard as I can to save you and you run off with wolf boy."  
  
"What was that Monk?" Kouga growled not fully understanding what he'd said.  
  
Shippo stared at all three of them knowing that an arguement was forming, "Why don't we get to Naraku now!"   
  
They all looked down at him and said, "Oh yeah."  
  
Shippo shook his head in embarrasement, "Grown-ups." After he said this the door began to creek open, and through it they saw an all too familiar baboon suit and behind him were his two faithful minions: Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku.  
  
Once Sango saw her brother she slightly growled at Naraku. She had to deal with so much pain ever since he stole her family from her. Everyday she wished she could turn back time and stop her family from going to Naraku's castle. Naraku, the evil demon born from a human caused so many lives to be destroyed.   
  
'It is his turn to die, die for everyone he ever hurt,' Sango let go of Kouga's waist and began to move it toward her boomerang.  
  
"Calm yourself Sango, you'll have your chance to destroy me soon enough," Naraku said in a small chuckle. He began to walk toward them slowly.  
  
"Wait right there Naraku!" Miroku warned holding out his staff.  
  
Naraku stopped and turned his gaze over to him, "Miroku, you are truely weak, my Simyosho (Sp?) have served their purpose upon you."  
  
Miroku ignored his remark and pointed his staff at him, "How do we know it's really you?"  
  
Naraku smiled beneath his mask, "I assure you that it is me, but since not knowing me real presence ails you-," he snapped his fingers and the pelt was gone. There was his dark purple and black kimono and his long wavy hair. His evil orange-red eyes glowed with malace and his smile was as sinister as ever.   
  
Shippo trembled, "It's him alright."  
  
"Where is the Essence of Tetsusaiga?" Sango yelled trying as hard as she could to hold her urge to kill him.  
  
All of them began to chuckle but Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo didn't find anything funny about it. They stared to each other and then Naraku spoke, "You've come to the wrong place, because the essence is no longer with me."  
  
"You're lieing!" Sango shot at him and began to sweat. She wanted his blood on her hands.  
  
Naraku brought forth Kanna and in her mirror showed an image of Kikyo holding the bottle and preparing the spell.   
  
"Kikyo lives on in this world because of her hatred towards Inuyasha. I gave her the spell to be rid of not only Inuyasha but herself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked becoming very worried.  
  
"If Inuyasha dies so does Kikyo because she has no life, only the purpose of killing him keeps her alive."  
  
"I get it. I remember when the witch Urasuea said that the hatred absorbed into her bones and that's what kept her alive when Kagome's soul was taken back," Shippo said.  
  
"Yes, young fox, when they die there will be no one in my way of taking the jewel and reigning over all."  
  
"You're forgetting about us, you beast!" Sango said.  
  
Naraku turned and ignored her, "The spell Kikyo made has awaken Inuyasha's demon self and now there are two of them, yet they are fighting in Inuyasha's mind. Once his demon blood destroys him there will be nothing left but a demon bent on destruction and I have a feeling Kagome will be it's first target."  
  
"You bastard!" Kouga yelled trying to reach him but his leg made him fall face forwards.   
  
Miroku balled his fists and yelled, "What do you plan to do with us?"  
  
Naraku turned back to them and said, "Good question. It really would be a waste to kill you but..." Naraku paused and held out his hand. Webs shot out of his fingers and struck them all of them in the neck, but Shippo. He turned into a mouse and ran for help.  
  
Sango dropped first then Kouga dropped his head and finally Miroku fell. They all lay motionless and looked as though they were dead.  
  
Naraku laughed evily and yelled, "Rise my new children, RISE!" Slowly all 3 of them began to stand and their eyes were blank. They picked up their weapons and walked over to him and bowed as they passed him. Naraku watched as they lined up with the rest of his servants. "Your jobs are to find Inuyasha and make sure no one saves him. My newest addition to the family, find that young lass, Kagome, and bring her to me, alive!"  
  
^.~  
  
'Will we ever stop walking?!' Kagome thought to herself as her feet began to ache. They'd been walking for nearly 3 days and nights with only one break but that was only because Jaken spotted a new arm for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin got extra breaks though because she got to ride on Ah-Un's back. 'It's not fair!' Kagome thought, 'he treats her like an angel and I have to walk like a slave. She gets to eat a full meal, EAT! and sleep, oh God SLEEP! I'm getting sick of it. I'm going to give that Sesshoumaru a piece of my mind.'   
  
Kagome stood erect and walked up behind Sesshoumaru but before she could pat his back to get his attention he said, "This spot will be fine for the rest of the day. Make camp Jaken."  
  
"Aye, M'lord!" Jaken scurred away to build and fire and find food.  
  
Kagome just stood in that position shocked. Sesshoumaru could hear her breathing and he turned to her. Kagome fell to the ground. He looked at her with question but just turn away thinking, 'humans.'  
  
Rin jumped off of Ah-Un and polked Kagome's face, "Are you okay Miss Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed and sat up, "I'm fine Rin. Do you want to bathe in the lake over there, it'll be fun?"  
  
Rin smiled and said, "we get to play?!"  
  
Kagome smiled and stood up, "Yup, were I come from there are a lot of things you can do to have fun while bathing!" (A/N: If you think about that line it sounds very funny. HEHEHEHEHE!)   
  
Rin jumped up and ran to Sesshoumaru who was leaning against a tree. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Can I go with Miss Kagome and bathe? PLEASE!" She had put on the best pleading face she could to make him say yes.  
  
He looked over to Kagome who was throwing her bag over her shoulder. When she saw he was making eye contact with her she smiled and grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Rin who had her hands clasped together and she was on her knees. "Fine Rin, just be back before sunset."   
  
Rin jumped up and yelled, "YAY! Thank you M'lord!" Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran to Kagome and how her face lit up when she looked up at her.   
  
'Keep her safe girl,' he thought.  
  
Later on Kagome and Rin reached a beautiful lake that held the most lovely flowers they'd both ever seen. Rin started to jump up and down and tugged on Kagome's arm. She was eager to jump in but Kagome was just incredulous at the sight.  
  
"Miss Kagome!" Rin yelled and pinched Kagome's leg.   
  
"Owe!" Kagome blinked her eyes down at Rin and then sighed, "I'm sorry, lets go."  
  
Before Kagome could finish her sentence Rin had already ran to the bank and started to disrobe. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Rin had already jumped in the lake. She was splashing the water around her everywhere and she played with her damp hair. She twirled it around her fingers and swung it in every direction. Kagome laughed a little and patted her bag.  
  
'She going to love all the hair products I have with me,' Kagome thought with a smile.  
  
"Miss Kagome, hurry and join me!" Rin jumped and splashed an approaching Kagome. Rin grabbed her stomach and laughed saying, "I got you!"  
  
Kagome looked down at her soaked clothes and said, "great." She pulled off her top and skirt and opened her bag, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She then removed the rest of her clothes and set them on some of the rocks on the bank. She then turned to Rin who was just staring at her.  
  
Rin blushed and held her hot cheeks, "You're very pretty Miss Kagome; I wish I was as pretty as you." Rin covered her eyes as Kagome removed her towel and stepped in.  
  
Kagome grabbed Rin's hands and pulled them away from her eyes. With a smile she said, "One day you'll be very beautiful, Rin. You are now, you'll only bloom more."  
  
"Really?" Rin asked with joy.   
  
Kagome nodded and splashed water at Rin. "Hahaha! Payback!"  
  
Rin dived underwater and come up right in front of Kagome, "No fair!" She jumped in Kagome's arms and knocked her down. They came up coughing and laughing. This play went on for most of the time they were there and sunset was approaching, and then Kagome grabbed her towel, covered herself and went to her bag and came back to Rin holding soap, shampoo, and conditioner.  
  
"What's that stuff?" Rin asked with a questioning expression. Kagome went on explaining what each item was but clearly Rin wasn't getting it so Kagome went right to work on cleaning her. She started to rub her down with the bar of soap and the little bubbles and suds drove Rin crazy with happiness. Kagome got her clean and dunked her underwater. She moved to her hair and started to lather it up with her shampoo. Rin would always dunk down in the water because it burned her eyes. Kagome managed with the 100's of times Rin dunked and finished up with the conditioner.   
  
"Alright, I'm done. Go and take that towel I set out for you and start to rub your hair with it. Then use the other to dry yourself off." Kagome said starting to cleans herself with the soap.  
  
"Okay," Rin ran to the towel and did as she was told. After she dried herself she sat on the rock and waited.  
  
Little did they know someone was watching them from the trees. His golden eyes peered towards Rin then to Kagome. He took his eyes off Rin for good and concentrated on Kagome. He watched her as she rubbed her hair with the shampoo and how the beads of water rolled down her body. But he stayed focused on her face.   
  
Kagome went under and washed out her hair. She rose and whiped her hair out if her face. Then came the conditioner and she preformed the same method. The demon's eyes started to wander but then returned to her face, 'There is something different about this human than any other,' he thought as he leaped to a tree closer to where she was.  
  
Kagome heard the rustle of the tree as she rubbed the towel through her hair. She looked up and saw the yellow eyes and the long white hair, "INUYASHA SIT!" she yelled but she didn't hear the sound of the tree branches hitting him; she didn't hear him at all.  
  
Rin looked up and said with glee, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and took a better look at the demon she mistook as Inuyasha, it was his exact opposite, Sesshoumaru. "Oh.." she blushed in embarassement and looked down. She noticed she was still indecent, "Yikes!" She grabbed her bigger towel and wrapped it around her quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head down and smirked, "foolish human."  
  
Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru as he leaped down in front of Kagome. Rin smiled and said, "What brings you here M'lord?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were locked with Kagome's. When he heard Rin he blinked and looked towards the already set sun, "I told you to be back before sunset, Rin."  
  
Rin dropped to her knee's and said shakily, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
He looked at her and said, "No need for you to bow Rin, you are forgiven-," after he said this he returned to Kagome's eyes. "Surely Rin told you I wanted her back before sunset."  
  
It was true and Kagome knew it, she was just afraid that Sesshoumaru was going to hurt her or something of the sort. She decided to lie, "Well, we were just about to leave, I just needed to get dressed."  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and said coldly, "I can smell you're lieing."   
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself and thought, 'I forgot about that.' She just told him the truth proudly, "We were having fun until you came along and it doesn't seem you give Rin a lot of fun time. She already doesn't have any friends besides you and that toad. Sorry if we didn't come back at exactly what time you wanted us too."  
  
Rin grabbed Kagome's leg, "you shouldn't talk to Lord Sesshoumaru like that, Miss Kagome!"   
  
'She has no shame, and there is only the slightest bit of fear in her. My brother has found a rather interesting human to mate with,' he thought. "I see. Gather your things Rin, we're leaving."  
  
Rin was as shocked as Kagome was at his reaction. "Yes, M'lord." She then ran off to dress in her kimono.  
  
Kagome went to the rocks and found her clothes still wet. 'What?' she thought, 'We've been hear for hours and the sun was hot, why are they still-' Kagome gasped and looked at her bag and the lake, 'With me and Rin playing we soaked my bag and it's starting to get really cold. I don't have any clothes.'  
  
"Just great!" Kagome said loudly and attracted Sesshoumaru attention. Rin was tieing her kimono together.   
  
He began to walk to her and as he did he said, "why aren't you putting on that rediculous kimono?" His voice was annoyed and irritated. He looked at the towel she was in and asked, "Are you going to wear that?"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and said smartly, "I have no choice, all my clothes are soaked, I have nothing to-," a gust of wind rushed by and Kagome's wet skin shivered. She jumped to Sesshoumaru and leaned against his arm, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" She realized what she was doing and she metally kicked herself, 'What the heck is wrong with me!' she thought as she causiously lifted her head. When she did he was looking down at her with no particular expression.  
  
"Sor-sorry," Kagome moved two feet away from him and prepared to get her things when another gust of wind blew, "COLDDADADADDADADA!" she yelled through her shivers. "Sooooooo cold," then she thought, 'How can it be this cold when it was hot all day?' Something warm dropped over her head. She remembered the day Inuyasha gave her his Fire-rat jacket to protect her. She felt he did it again. She turned her head and say Sesshoumaru standing next to her, shirtless.   
  
"We shall leave now," he said and started to walk towards the trees. Rin followed him but turned for a second motioning to Kagome to hurry.  
  
Kagome gripped the shirt and pulled it to her. "I'm coming," she said quietly. She grabbed her bag and ran up besides Sesshoumaru.  
  
Later, Ah-Un and Jaken arrived and they all started to "look for a safe place to camp," Sesshoumaru had said.   
  
The night was quiet besides the rustling of the trees from the wind and the sound of their feet crushing the grass beneath them. An hour after they'd started to walk, Rin started to fall alseep so she took her place atop of Ah-Un's back. Kagome was also feeling tired but she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her sleep so she's pinch herself to stay awake.  
  
'It's really cold and he doesn't have his shirt, I bet he's freezing,' Kagome thought as she walked a little closer to Sesshoumaru. She coughed then said, "Hey, you should take your shirt back, you might catch your death in this weather."  
  
"I'm a demon, weather means nothing to me," he said keeping his attention locked on what's in front of him.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and sighed, 'They're one in the same. Never listen to reason.' "Listen, I know your a demon but demons get sick too, I guess... so- so just take back your shirt, okay!" Kagome pulled it off her head and handed it to him.  
  
They both stopped and he turned his head, "You're cold, are you not?"   
  
Kagome blinked and shivered a little but not because of the cold, but the softness in his voice; she had never heard before, "Uh, yes, I am."  
  
He turned fully and stared at her. Kagome tried to keep her attention on his face but his structured chest and abbs got in the way. 'What's wrong with me, I'm acting like I've never seen a guys chest before. I've seen Inuyasha's plenty. Oh, but Sesshoumaru's is so- OH MY GOD! What am I thinking!?' Kagome argued in her mind.  
  
"I'm not cold therefore you wear it, you have a better chance of getting sick than I," when he finished he turned and started to slowly and casually catch up with Ah-Un.  
  
Kagome put the shirt over her head and ran up behind him saying, "Thank you." He said nothing and Kagome looked up at the sky and tried to find the moon; there was none.  
  
~*~  
  
There's a lot of love triangles popping up huh? Miroku/Sango/Kouga ^_^, Inuyasha/ Kagome/Sesshoumaru. O.o! HAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! There is no moon, what will that mean for Inuyasha? Of course his real body is going to change but what's going to happen to his power in his mind. Will he be fighting a demon as a human?   
  
Yes you all hate me right now for what I put Kagome and Sesshoumaru through but it's just soooo fun! Whose heart will change, Kagome or Sesshoumaru's? Trust me it's only going to get better. MERRY CHRISTMAS! & HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my present for you all.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	11. Unexpected Suprises

Chapter #11 ^(^_^)^  
  
Sorry for the wait but I had a lot to do in the past month: A lot of shopping for my cousins in the Phillipines, I starred in a play for a school "The Odd Couple" (female version) and plus I just ended two of my others stories. I had boyfriend troubles and I STILL NEED TO BUY MY MOM A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!! -_-  
  
This Chapter: Souta is by Kagome's bed with Inuyasha laying sick in it. As he watches him he see's the pain twist in his face and how his fists ball with every yell of pain. Suddenly Souta is shocked by a certain change in Inuyasha's appearance; what could it be? We go back to the fights within Inu's head and a lot of shocking secrets are revealed, will Inuyasha break down or what? We check on Kikyo and what she's been doing this whole time... Kaede? What are you doing there? NARAKU!? Look out Kaede! Shippo is still on the run when he runs into an old friend who is it?  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
jammies2000: Someone's going to fall in love but I can't tell you who. The other will be oblivious or just deny them. H3LL NO I'm not going to make Kagome and Inuyasha enemies; he's fighting his demon side for her (What's Best For HER) *wink wink* *nudge nudge* and Kagome might kill Kikyo for HIM!  
  
Sessha Kenshin: So you would really kill me ;.;!!  
  
Destiny: *zips up lips*  
  
Disclaimer: Who owns them again???? O.o *gets hit with a rock* Rumiko Takahashi...  
  
~*~  
  
Unexpected Suprises  
  
"Mom, is it okay if I watch Inuyasha now? You look like you could use some sleep?" Souta asked as he peeked his head into the door followed by Buyo on his shoulder.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi lifted her sleepy eyes and yawned, "Sure Souta, honey. If you think something's wrong don't be afraid to get me." She looked at Kagome's alarm clock and sighed, "6:00 o'clock, oh dear."  
  
"Well, alright," she got up out of the desk chair and walked out of the door. "Remember, do-,"  
  
"Don't be afraid to call you if something is wrong. I know! I know!" Souta finished.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and thought, 'my little boy is growing into a responsible young man.' "Goodnight honey," with that she exited.  
  
Souta walked over to Kagome's closet and pulled out a spare pillow and set it besides her bed. He sat himself down and Buyo flew into his lap.   
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha. Kagome told Mom and Grandpa and just told me that he was really sick, and may be dying. Then she left, hasn't came back giving us any news."  
  
Buyo meowed and jumped on top of Inuyasha's stomach.   
  
Souta's eyes widened, "No Buyo, get off him!"   
  
Inuyasha stopped moving and put a hand on Buyo's back and started to stroke his fur. Buyo purred and turned over so he could pet his stomach.   
  
Souta was on his knee's crawling closer to Inuyasha. "Looks like Inuyasha is doing better... AHH!" He watched as Inuyasha raised his claws and prepared to strike an unaware Buyo.   
  
"Buyo!!!" Souta quickly dragged the heavy cat off Inuyasha before the swipe hit him.   
  
"Die!" Inuyasha growed through clenched teeth. He tenced up and balled his fists so tight blood started to flow from his palms.   
  
"Oh, no," he gasped as the blood hit Kagome's sheets. He grabbed the first aid kit on Kagome's dresser and pulled out a long bandage and tape. When Inuyasha stopped moving Souta grabbed each hand and slowly and gentally cleaned and dressed it. Sweat dropped from his face each time he saw Inuyasha twitch.  
  
"Phew... hey Buyo?" Souta looked around again for Buyo and he was laying next to Inuyasha's face and gentally licking it; Inuyasha didn't seem to mind.  
  
Souta turned to the opened window and walked it. Before he closed it he watched as the sun disappeared behind the tall buildings of Tokyo. He looked up at the sky for the moon but it was no where in sight. "It's gonna be dark tonight."  
  
"No..." Inuyasha whispered and Souta turned to him. "WHOA!!!" He was leaned on the bed and watched as Inuyasha's dog ears slid down to normal human ear, and how his hair turned pitch black. His claws then turned into finger nails.   
  
Buyo was suprised by this also and jumped into Souta's lap. He meowed loudly and lightly scratched Souta's pajama pants.  
  
"This is totally weird. I didn't know Inuyasha could transform into a human if he wanted. Or is it something else?" Souta stared hard at Inuyasha's face and tried to put all the pieces together in his mind. While all the pieces in Inuyasha's mind were falling apart.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit," Inuyasha growed as his claws shrank to nails.   
  
Demon Inuyasha smirked and started to laugh, "Hahahahah, looks like I'll be killing a pathetic human now."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and cracked his knuckles, "You'll be turning human too, you know. You are just like me. You'll be losing your powers!"   
  
"Then why haven't I changed yet? I am not a real being you know. I'm just a spirit created by Kikyo, that came from the essence of Tetsusaiga. The weapon that protects you will destroy you. Isn't it grand?!" Demon Inuyasha's sinister laugh drove Inuyasha in a pit of rage towards Naraku.  
  
"That's bastard placed a spell on my Tetsusaiga so I couldn't supress my demon blood and when he stole the power to keeping my demon blood at bay he goes and gives it to Kikyo, making her cast a spell to allow the most evil part of me live and destroy me... Damn him!"  
  
"There's a fatal flaw in your statement. Naraku didn't make Kikyo create me, she did it with her own will."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Didn't I tell you this; or are you too stuborn to face the facts? Kikyo lives on because she hates you. She believed, when she died, that you were the one who caused her premature demise. She wishes to die with you; hell is both your fates."   
  
"I wont believe it. Kikyo, would never use Naraku's help to destroy me! She- she wishes for Naraku's death before mine!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Demon Inuyasha's expression turned from pure pleasure to extreme anger. "You fool! Kikyo could care less about Naraku when your life is easier to destroy. She will only kill Naraku to get the Shikon Jewel. After I kill you, I will be awakened in your body..." he smiled and licked his claws, "And if I can remember, your body is with Kagome's family? Their blood on my claws will bring me deep pleasure."  
  
Inuyasha erased the facts about Kikyo from his mind and growled loudly at what his other half had said, "I will never let you hurt Kagome's family, nor Kagome!" Inuyasha ran with all his human speed and balled his fist.   
  
"After I kill Kikyo I will destroy Kagome! I will live on forever!" As Inuyasha approached him, Demon Inuyasha outstretched his claws.   
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha drew back his fist and brought it toward his demon half.   
  
"Hah!" Demon Inuyasha scratched Inuyasha's face and gabbed his throat. His grip was tight but not yet life threatening. He whispered into his ear, "now you listen to all the secrets that have been building around you..."  
  
"Kikyo knew that Naraku had given her the essence and she created the spell regardless. What does that tell you? She wants you to die and when I come to her she will drag me to Hell. But I wont let that happen I'll give her to Naraku and have him be rid of her... Hah, maybe l'll let the part of Onigumo that lays deep in Naraku have her. Nothing but torture for her. How could I have forgotten... Kagome has left you to go kill Kikyo, how could she do that when she knows you love her? Maybe it's because she loves you too much and wants to have you all to herself. So when I get out of your mind and take control of your body I'll play with her emotions and drive her to hysteria. HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"NO, all of it, you're lieing. Why should I believe you!" Inuyasha was driving his nails as hard as he could into his Half's skin.   
  
"I wonder why these two pathetic human girls fell in love with you?" He said with disgust. "You are a weak excuse for a demon and a human. You should just leave them to me. I'll give them something to scream for you about."   
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha brought down his arm as hard as he could among Demon Inuysha's and the bone within it broke.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Demon Inuyasha dropped him and gripped tight to his arm, poping the bone back in place. His arm began to swell and his screaming rang throughout.   
  
Inuyasha began to attack, punching kicking, scratching with his nails and even biting. He bit down on Demon Inuyasha's collar bone and gave him a head butt. Inuyasha watched as his demon side fell into unconsciousness and the blackness around him turned to white. Before he knew it he was looking at the roof of Kagome's room.  
  
"Whoa, Inuyasha?" Souta said as he saw Inuyasha's brown eyes stare at him.   
  
"Yhaa!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as the injuries from the battle in his mind emerged upon his skin.   
  
"Yikes!" Souta grabbed the first aid kit and threw it to Inuyasha, "Try to bandage yourself, I'll call Mom!" Souta ran out of the room and the padding of his feet hit the stairs to his Mom's room.   
  
Inuyasha threw the first aid kit beside him and opened it. He stopped as he caught the smell of Kagome's scent. He forgot all about his injuries and thought about Kagome and his journeys so far...  
  
How he saved her from the Thunder Brothers. The way she cried for him when they were facing the Spider-Head Demons. She ignored his order to stay in her era when they had just finished fighting Sesshoumaru who'd joined forces with Naraku. He was grateful how Kagome stopped him from being dragged into Hell with Kikyo. Even when she was captured by Kouga and he declared his love for her, she still remained with Inuyasha. How could he forget how when he first turned demon the only way for him to return to normal was her "sit" command. What really had him the most was the way she reacted when he had set his mind to stay with Kikyo and she wished to stay with him, forever. All the memories were dancing in his head until Mrs. Higurashi, her father and Souta all returned with shocking looks on their faces.  
  
"Inuyasha dear!" Mrs. Higurashi rushed over and removed his shirt seeing all the blood wounds on his chest and stomach. She looked over at her father and said, "Dad, go get me some hot water and rags please, and hurry!"   
  
He left the room and Souta sat next to his mother who was concentrating on stopping Inuyasha's heavy blood flow.   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he thought about her out in the Fuedal Era trying to stop Kikyo to save himself.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha... you're worried about my sister aren't you?" Souta asked with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Well, tssss-," Inuyasha felt the pain of the alcohol upon his wounds that Mrs. Higurashi was applying.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, how did you get all these wounds? You were laying in bed the whole time?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned to herself, not making eye contact.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Exactly?" he added.  
  
Souta looked at his Mom who was well aware of the question but had no responce, "My sis, went down the well again to go find the cure to your illness. It was strange, she seemed pretty upset and focused on something a the same time. I've never seen her like that before."  
  
"Souta, go help Grandpa with the water and rags please," Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
"Okay, Mom," Souta had a whine in his voice, when he exited thats the time Mrs. Higurashi spoke.  
  
"Who is Kikyo?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes and then they drooped back down. "She's someone I used the love 500 years ago in this time 50 in mine."   
  
"I see," her voice was calm. "I heard Kagome talking about it the day you ended up sick. How this woman named Kikyo did whatever she did to you and how Kagome wanted to find her and kill her. I never expected to hear those words to come out of my daughters mouth."  
  
"I don't know what to say-."  
  
"How can you not know what to say?" Mrs. Higurashi stopped and looked up at his distant eyes. "My daughter is as sweet as they come and for a mother to hear those words- it broke my heart. I didn't want to let her go but it's her choice. You tell me what's going on. I need to know."  
  
"Kikyo has casted a spell on me that had made my demon side awake inside my body and try to kill the sane side of me. If it wins I'll die and it will wake and destroy everyone within his path. I have him down now, that is why I am able to wake but he'll wake sometime soon. I have to get to Kagome."  
  
"You're not going anywhere with these injuries... Now tell me, where did your cute little doggy ears go?" Mrs. Higurashi had her sweet smile back on her face.   
  
"Uhh-."   
  
"Oh great the water is here!" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the bucket of water and a rag from Grandpa and started to clean Inuyasha's wounds. It didn't take long to dress them when the cuts weren't as bad as everyone thought they were. Inuyasha had guessed that his half demon side helped him heal when he was fighting.   
  
After his wounds were dressed everyone left him alone. Inuyasha could feel the power of the spell taking affect again. His demon blood was moving a little faster in his body.   
  
"I must distance myself from here, or I'll be putting Kagome's family in danger." Inuyasha weakly moved to the window and silently climbed down from Kagome's window.   
  
"Kagome, I'm coming for you, but first I have to see Kaede, she must know how to reverse the spell."  
  
When he reached the well house and stood at the rim of the well. His demon side pulled him back into his mind, and his body fell in. Inuyasha stared hard at his demon side and saw how his arm was fully healed; along with his other injuries.  
  
"You thought you could get away from me, huh? Wrong!" Demon Inuyasha, with great speed reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's neck squeezing as hard as he could.   
  
"Ka-gome..." he whispered.  
  
Little rabbits that were by the Bone Eaters well in the Fuedal Era ran away as a form jumped out of the well. It looked left of him and sniffed and looked right of him and sniffed and his glare stayed to the right.  
  
Demon Inuyasha cracked his knuckes and said, "Suprise."  
  
^.~  
  
Kikyo wondered why the red aura of the spell she created turned white for a while but her fears quelled when it turned red again but a very bright red. Yet she did not know what that meant.  
  
"Could Inuyasha be dead? No, I would have passed on already. Something strange has happened, what could it be?" Kikyo walked out of the small temple and looked at the night sky. There was no moon above her.   
  
"No wonder it has been very dark. Plus I feel Naraku about; what could he be planning?" Kikyo turned to go back in the temple when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She quickly turned and yelled out, "who goes?!"  
  
Riding on a horse was an old Kaede with her bow and quiver full of arrows. She looked at her elder sister and said, "Kikyo, yee must stop this madness at once."  
  
Kikyo smirked and said, "Hello, my younger sister Kaede, what ails you that allows me to be comfronted with your presence?"  
  
"I know what yee have been up to Kikyo, and I do not approve of it!" Kaede said as she hopped down from her horse. She walked a few steps in front of Kikyo and said, "Yee have used our mothers sacred spell for evil, yee are no better than Naraku!"  
  
"How dare you speak to your older sister in such a way Kaede!" Kikyo pushed her sister down and stood over her. "You shall not stop me from killing Inuyasha; his life is mine to have!" Kikyo kicked Kaede and turned to the temple.   
  
"Kikyo no!" Kaede grabbed an arrow from her quiver and readied it in her bow, aimed at Kikyo's back.   
  
Kikyo turned with an empty expression. "You would kill your own sister, Kaede?"  
  
Kaede slowly got up and winced in pain, "the sister I knew, would never have treated me as such. Yee are nothing but earth and bones filled with hatred." Kaede shot her arrow but before it hit Kikyo, a gust of wind knocked it off course.  
  
"Who?" Kaede looked and saw Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku standing beside her.   
  
Kagura stepped up and said, "Now, now, we can't have you ruining Naraku's plan, this one must be carried out perfectly. Be gone! Dance of Dragon!" Wind tornado's surrounded Kaede and blew her out of the area.   
  
Kikyo turned sharply to them and said, "who ordered you to attack my sister?!"   
  
Kagura looked suprised, "we just witnessed how you abused your younger sister. It seemed as though you hated her. She was old anyway. The old die soon enough."  
  
Kikyo stared at each of them and said, "I know Naraku is here, tell him to come forth."  
  
"Sharp as ever aren't we Kikyo?" Naraku appeared wearing his baboon pelt.   
  
"Why have you come?"   
  
"To tell you that Inuyasha is here," Naraku smirked.  
  
"You are lieing, Inuyasha can't be here; my spell is still in the process of destroying him," Kikyo was not falling for it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I believe that his human self is dead, but his demon self is still alive," Naraku spoke with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Explain youself."  
  
Naraku turned to Kanna who held out her mirror, within it was the image of Demon Inuyasha terrorizing Kaede's village. "Inuyasha's demon blood was too strong to die along with his human blood. It had a will of its own and it's will was to live and kill those who stepped in his path. You have yet to destroy Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo was shocked and a bit angered by this but just turned and walked into the temple, when she returned she had her bow and quiver of arrows.   
  
She started at them all and said, "why have you told me this, you could finish him off yourself Naraku."  
  
Naraku chuckled and said, "I do not wish to kill Inuyasha, I only wish to have that human girl named Kagome who has some of the Shikon shards I desire."  
  
"Still selfish aren't you Naraku? I take it that you have nearly completed the jewel?" Kikyo asked with a cocked eyebrow.   
  
"That is none of your concern as of now Kikyo, your task is to destroy Inuyasha, he is on his way here," the miasma surrounded them all and once it cleared so did they.   
  
Kikyo looked out beyond her and smiled, "Come Inuyasha, we shall embrace death together. Today is that fateful day."  
  
**  
  
"I have to find Kagome! She needs to be warned." Shippo had been running for hours using his little nose to sniff through scents to find Kagome. He had found a pretty good scent when he reached her urine or was it?  
  
"Ohhh-," Shippo heard a moan in front of him.   
  
With fear and a little bit of courge he said, "who's there?"   
  
"Aye, Ship-po is that yee?" A familiar voice recognized his.  
  
Shippo cleared some one the debree on the form and saw it was Kaede, "Granny Kaede!!!" Shippo removed more of the debree and then went to the side of her face. "Granny Kaede, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I went..." she coughed twice and then continued, "Kikyo had cast the spell upon Inuyasha. I went to find her and Kagura, the wind sorccerous, attacked me."   
  
"You shouldn't have went alone!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Only I have the power to quell my sister, Kikyo. She is no longer how she was 50 years ago."  
  
"I have very bad news. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga have been turned into zombies by Naraku. He sent them to go find Kagome and bring her to him, that's why I'm here I found her scent and it led me here."  
  
"That was Kikyo's, Kagome is not here; I have a feeling Kagome is lost somewhere."   
  
Shippo looked around and saw no one to help him get Kaede some help, "How am I too get you out of here Granny?"   
  
Kaede sighed and said, "first I have to tell yee the story I overheard from Naraku." Kaede told all she heard and Shippo listened to every word and was shocked all the same.   
  
"We have to find Kagome first. Wait, what about Inuyasha, he's headed here, should we wait for him? No, we can't he's a demon now. Then we have to find Kagome, but then we'll run into Miroku, Sango, and Kouga and they are formidable enough. Ahh, what should we do first?"   
  
"Find Kagome."  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter, I know it's real short but I promise to make the next chapter really long since as u can see I left a alot of cliffhangers in this chapter.   
  
Next chapter: Is sane Inuyasha still alive or, is he dead? I never said if he was or wasn't Hmmmm, makes u think: How will that affect Demon Inuyasha while he's in Fuedal Japan trying to destroy everyone in sight until he finds Kikyo? We check up with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and a short scene between the two occur and we see sparkles *blows them away* but they quickly leave after possessed Miroku, Sango, and Kouga come along. WATCH OUT KAGOME! Will Sessy save her or throw her out to the wolves, heh heh get it? Wolves=Kouga heh heh (I crack myself up sometimes, J/K!!!!). I can't really think of what else but I'll let you know in the notes b4 the next chapter, PEACE!  
  
REVIEW! 


	12. The Consequences of the Desperate

**Chapter 12!**

OMFG, I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO UPDATING! Last time I wrote a chapter was back in 2004! I'm so happy that I finally have time this summer to actually update. This is a **WARNING:** after this update, it may take me a while to update again because I have 9 summer reading books to read, 5-6 page notes for each of 3 books, and then I have a collage I have to do, and the other books I need to read (thank God I don't have an assignment for those). I warn you, when I began writing this fanfic I was 14 (well I was 14 last time I updated) I'm 16 now and in high school I had honors English for my freshman and sophomore yrs. I'm a junior now (well when school starts). Due to all the new lessons I learned in two years of honors English, I have a different writing style (basically sentence structure, vocabulary... etc. but my passion and drive from writing have only strengthened and that will only make my story all the better! Enough of me babbling, lets get back to what you've all (maybe forgot) BEEN WAITING FOR, FOR DAMN NEAR A YEAR!

So yeah im gonna try to make this long so it can last.

Chapter Twelve: Here, we start with Kagome having a dream, which leads to passionately shocking consequences. She ends up doing something in her dream that also happens in reality (you inu and kagome lovers are gonna kill me!). Well, remember Kouga, Sango, and Miroku zombies? Well they're back and ready to do Naraku's dirty work on Kagome! Wait a minute... what are you doing over there Rin! After this situation, we turn back to Demon Inuyasha, who is back in feudal japan. He reeks havoc on a little village not too far from the bone eaters well. Afterwards we turn to Kikyo (that b1tch!) and _very_ briefly see what's going on with her on her search to find Inuyasha. Then we find Shippo and Kaede run into a tall "fluffy" (hint hint nudge nudge) demon and we'll see what'll unfold!

. 

**Chapter 12: The Consequences for the Desperate**

"Inuyasha, please! Please return to your hanyou form!" Kagome screamed holding her arrow unsteadily in her bow. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw the man she cared for, even loved, so much covered in innocents blood. Her eyes blurred and her mind burned with his each advancing step.

"Ha hah," Demon Inuyasha chuckled as he cracked his bloody knuckles and tainted claws. His mind was focused on killing the fresh blood in front of him. He smiled wickedly as the girl shook and threatened to pierce his flesh with a single arrow.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled with might as her last resort before she would have to strike him down. _'What am I doing? I can't hurt him... I, I care about him too much to ever hurt him. No matter what state of mind he was in! I'd rather lose my life to save him than to kill him to save mine.'_

At that very moment Demon Inuyasha rose from his "sit" and charged at Kagome with full force and full intention to cease the life force within her. Kagome cried out, "I'M SO SORRY INUYASHA!" and clumsily shot the arrow, purposely aiming to miss. She dropped her bow and held her arms out as if he were to give her a loving hug. Demon Inuyasha smiled, pounced on her, and grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. Kagome didn't let it phase her, she smiled and cried happily. Demon Inuyasha drew back his claws and began to strike but before he could touch her he stopped and shook. His eyes began to flash gold and red and the stripes about his cheeks faded and appeared.

"Get away Kagome, I can't hold my blood much longer," Inuyasha loosened the grip on her throat and began to retreat.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm never going to leave your side," as she said this she leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips.

end of dream

Kagome awoke but did not open her eyes for she felt a subtle and peaceful warmth upon her lips. She smiled, still embraced in the kiss, believing it was her beloved Inuyasha. She opened her eyes and saw those golden orbs, but there was something different, by just a simple symbol her heart turned cold along with her body. She quickly broke away and rested on her elbows for she had signed her certificate of death with a kiss.. All she could do was stare at the crescent moon upon her undertakers forehead... she had kissed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with the same cold and emotionless face. He did not move, but stay with one knee on the floor and his hands to his side, staring down at the strange human girl who he had foolishly accepted, for Rin's sake, who he saw crying while she slept and kneeled down to examine her; only to be greeted with a random and unwelcome kiss.

_'What is he thinking? Oh man, what did I just do? I was so caught up in my dream that I didn't even notice what I was doing. He's going to kill me, I know it; I.. I gotta get away from here!'_ Kagome held back her tears and bit her lip, she took her eyes away from his and looked to the side, she silently whispered, "I'm sorry." And with her hands covering her eyes she rose and ran off into the wood.

"M' Lord, did my eyes behold what I thought they beheld?" Jaken pronounced as he scurried toward his master. He soon got his answer as Sesshoumaru rose and kicked him to the side, ignoring his question. "I'm sorry I asked Lord Sesshoumaru."

As Sesshoumaru slow began to walk away his mind got the better of him and he had no choice but to think, _'what am I thinking? Not killing her right that moment? I am a Lord Dog Demon and I've been plagued with the kiss of a human girl; a human girl who belongs to my half-breed brother no less. I should go after her and kill her slowly like I said I would the night she saved... yes, that is why she's still alive. Rin, I owe it to her, her life. But this is constantly distilling my mind, why has she affected me as such. I mustn't think of this, it was a pathetic meaningless kiss. But I shall not wait for her to return, I'll go about my way and search for that wretch Naraku.'_ Sesshoumaru stopped but didn't turn his head as he announced, "Jaken, bring Rin, we're leaving..."

"But what about the human girl that travels with Inuyasha?" Jaken held his tongue fast, realizing that he had interrupted his masters wishes.

Sesshoumaru didn't pay it any mind, he merely said, "She'll have to find her own way, we've taken her close enough. Leave her things and bring about ours." He concluded and began to walk towards the scent of strong miasma and the thin stench of Naraku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what about Miss Ka-," Rin began but was cut off by Jaken.

"Quiet Rin! We shall move on just as Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered."

"Alright then," But knowing Rin, and due to her uncontrollable behavior to run off and explore, as soon as she thought they weren't paying her any attention she hopped off of Ah-Un's back and started her pursuit for Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat on the soft grass in a clearing surrounded by young cherry blossom trees. Spring was ending and the lovely petals from the blossoms twirled around her and within her hair. As this lovely array of dancing petals processed, her tears glided gracefully down her flushed cheeks. The petals seemed to illuminate the impish nature about her, as if she was a gift from the heavens.

"How could I do this to you Inuyasha?" Kagome cried out to herself and the nature around her, the trees moved and leaned while their branches rubbed against each other as if telling and spreading her sad story. Kagome paused from her distressed sobs and looked about her, as she did, everything seemed to stop as well, as if they were observing her as well as she it. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she fell to the ground and the silence was piercing but when she opened her eyes and a single tear fell, the trees began to talk and explain the emotions pouring out of her.

Kagome laid there and thought to herself a million thoughts that made her head bleed through her eyes as tears and create liquid pools of sorry for the forest to feed upon. _'Did I just betray Inuyasha? I know what I did was wrong but I thought it was him, so this can't be so bad...can it? Oh, I just don't know if I can do this anymore...'_ With that thought Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath, just hoping that it was all a dream, but as an image of Inuyasha flashed in her head she exhaled and opened her eyes.

She sat up, and again the forest seemed to stop its chatter, she couldn't blink, she wouldn't, hoping that the moment could last forever; Inuyasha stood before her with his long silver hair, his red fire rat kimono, his Tetsusaiga, and of course, those beautiful golden eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I promised to never give up for you" Kagome cried and ran to him, but as fate would have it, she tripped and unfortunately blinked, she kept her eyes closed afraid that her Inuyasha would be gone. As she sat up and opened her eyes, as she presumed... he was gone. So again, she cried and the forest began to converse once more.

A rustle in the trees ended Kagome's sorrowful tears, "Who's there?" She said in shock, no answer came but the rustles seemed to have been advancing from all around her. She didn't have her bow and arrows and she thought her life would end without her saving the one who made her heart beat.

Sango and Miroku appeared first and then did Kouga. They just stood there not making a noise nor releasing an expression.

Kagome sighed and put her hand to her chest, "Wow, you guys scared me! Why didn't you answer to my call...?" Kagome stopped and moved a little closer to Sango. Kagome looked confusingly at Sango and said, "Hey Sango, are you alright, you look kind of pale and..." Kagome saw the blank expression in Sango's eyes and then looked at the others.

Kagome backed away from Sango and yelled, "Kouga, Miroku, what is wrong with you?" It was too late for Kagome to react for Kouga gripped onto her tightly.

"Let me go! Kouga, it's me Kagome! Let go of me; what's wrong it you!" Kagome screamed and tried her hardest to release herself.

"Oh no Miss Kagome!" Rin yelled on accident. She'd been hiding in the underbrush watching up until the three came.

Sango turned her head and spotted Rin and started to dart towards her. Rin screamed (alerting Sesshoumaru from afar) and tried to run away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Hel-mfffphh," was all that Rin could get out before Sango grabbed her and covered her mouth.

Sesshoumaru from afar, turned around with anger in his face. He looked to Jaken and said angrily, "Didn't I tell you to watch her!" He growled and took off, running quickly, so quick that it was hard for even the demon eye to see.

When Sango rejoined Kouga and Miroku with Rin, Miroku pulled out a pouch within his robes. He opened it and a huge fog of miasma surrounded them. Rin was the first to succumb to the poison and pass out. Kagome however stayed strong. Before Kagome blanked out she saw Sesshoumaru emerge from the trees.

"Don't, hu-urt, them, ple-please," Kagome released her final plea and fell unto deep slumber.

Sesshoumaru half heard her for he was focusing on the three who held Rin captive. He growled and raised his poisonous claws. But as soon as he was about to unleash his poison whip upon them, a demon puppet of Naraku appeared and spread his tentacles all around Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru cringed and said, "Do you think I'm that much of a fool?" With that said, Sesshoumaru split the demon puppet in half with his whip. The pieces of Naraku's puppet scattered among the clearing but the baboon head. Sesshoumaru looked away from it to see Rin, but all of them where gone and what was left were traces of miasma.

"Ha ha ha ha, you fool, take your eyes off them for a second and they're gone," the baboon head chuckled.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but prepared to do to the head what he had done to the rest.

"Seek and you will find, follow your nose, from his blood you'll know, that will lead you to this castle of mine," the baboon said that riddle before Sesshoumaru destroyed it. All of the remains began to burn away afterwards.

Sesshoumaru stood there, again, with his calm and cold expression. One would be cursing himself for the capture of something dear but Sesshoumaru didn't let it fade him. He thought, _'I see what he wants me to do, and that riddle is answer enough. Every time I find a trace of Naraku, his scent seems to disappear and get thinner; so it has as of now. I believe I will have to find "him" and maybe I'll encounter "him" at Naraku's castle, so I can destroy them both.'_ After this thought he turned away and began his search for the knowing blood of which Naraku spoke.

The forest of Inuyasha rustled with distress as an uncontrollable demonic presence hunted with only the purpose of feeling the fresh blood on his hands. Demon Inuyasha was following his beginning conquest of destruction. With a menacing smile on his lips he forged through the forest, with the strong anticipation of murder on his mind.

Outside Kaede's village, and on the field on which the vegetables grew plentiful a young village woman and her babe on her back picked their own harvest. Her babe cried happily as his mother gave him small fresh cherries to nibble on. The babe turned his attention to a big bright red object in the distance (mistaking it for a cherry) and cried even louder than before.

"Kenji, darling, what's the matter?" The woman turned to the direction of where her son was crying too and saw the most horrid demon her eyes had beheld. She dropped her pickings and began to run towards the village. "Demon, DEMON!" She screamed and pulled her babe into her arms.

Within second the village was in uproar and in panic for their priestess Kaede was away. The strongest men in the village grabbed their weapons and bows and arrows and prepared themselves.

Demon Inuyasha began to run towards the village and chose that woman as his first victim. He charged and destroyed the vegetation and the huts which he hopped upon. The villagers looking for a safe place to hide screamed chaotically, running into each other in an uproar of panic.

The woman and her babe were last in the mob of screaming villagers and the men who tried to protect the village were blown back by Demon Inuyasha's Iron Claws. The woman tripped and fell on her back, she hurt her ankle and could not stand and run away. She cried fearfully as Demon Inuyasha walked towards her slowly to increase her torture. The babe cried and cried but his screams were noting to ward off Demon Inuyasha's passionate rage.

"Iron Reaver..." Demon Inuyasha began but stopped right in the middle of it. He dropped his claws and grabbed his head. "Ahhhh, what the hell?" He screamed as his mind contorted and contracted. _'You wont lay on finger on that woman and her child!'_ Inuyasha yelled within his mind, fighting and pounding on the walls around him.

"How are you still alive!" Demon Inuyasha yelled as the woman was being carried off by men of the village. As Demon Inuyasha writhed in pain the babe began to laugh and cry as he did with his cherry. Inuyasha, seeing this through his demon blood's eyes, fought the enclosing walls of his mind and used his emotions through his strength to win his body back.

"Nooo...ohhh!" Was all Demon Inuyasha could say as Inuyasha took control. "Yes, but I can't hold him for long, I gotta get away from here!" Inuyasha, still grasping his head from the opposition of his demon blood, ran as far and as long as he could away from all types of civilization.

He kept this up for about an hour and he had traveled many miles but he dropped to his knees in pain as he succumbed to his demon blood. "And stay in there!" growled Demon Inuyasha. _'I can't believe that stupid half-breed is still alive, I was sure that I squeezed the life out of him, unless...'_ "AHHHHH!" Demon Inuyasha yelled as he thought again, _'that coward was faking it!'_ Inuyasha stepped in, _'that's right, I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone!' _But Inuyasha was tired, and even in his mind, he was emotionally injured, for how long he stayed within his mind would erase all his memories and emotions. But without his strength he couldn't fight off his demon blood.

"His memory will fade soon and so will he, it's only a matter of time," Demon Inuyasha smirked and sniffed the air for any trace of life he could destroy. He stopped and a huge evil smirk danced across his face, "ahhh, so familiar, I've fought him before." Inuyasha, within his mind, before passing out from exhaustion thought, _'who, who is it! Kagome, Kikyo, please don't let it be you!'_

"So Granny Kaede, is the medicine that Kagome left me taking any affect yet?" Shippo asked placing a bottle of medicine in his robes.

"Aye, Kagome's world holds many medicinal herbs that I have no understanding of, that I don't," Kaede patted the gash on her arm while saying this. A thought came over her mind as she did. _'Naraku must want Kagome's jewel shards; could he truly have the sacred jewel whole? Nay, there are still many more, I can feel it.'_

"What are you thinking about Granny Kaede?" Shippo asked as he climbed on her shoulder. Shippo did some thinking of his own while Kaede gathered her thoughts. _'Oh, everything is terrible, Inuyasha's demon blood has taken control and he could be anywhere, horrible demons might be trying to kill him. Now Kikyo, is gonna search for him, and she might be successful at killing him; oh that would kill Kagome. Speaking of Kagome, I sure hope she's okay, I'm starting to miss her... and what about Sango, Kouga, and Miroku, what about them, they're after her I bet! Oh no, no, no!'_ All this thinking was aggravating Shippo's head, along with his hitting it because of his lack of putting things together correctly.

"Shippo, we must make haste, Kagome could be in a grave danger. I remember hearing Naraku say that he was after Kagome and not Inuyasha, tis strange. Aye, Naraku must be planning something truly sinister, that he is. My sister Kikyo, and Kagome are what he is concentrating on... what could he want to be so connected to them. I do not know, yee all will know soon enough," Kaede snapped the reigns on her horse and headed towards the direction of her sister, "Aye, Kikyo will know where Inuyasha will be, if we follow her there they will lead us to Naraku, they're bound to conclude at one of his phantom castles."

"Granny Kaede..." Shippo stopped and thought to himself then finished his statement, "Can Naraku see the jewel shards?"

"Why do yee ask? I suppose he cannot, he is just a demon."

"Well... never mind," Shippo forgot the thought and held tight to Kaede as the horse galloped towards their destination.

"What could be going on in yee head child?" Kaede passed aside the ponder and focused on reaching Kikyo.

P

Kikyo steadily walked through the forest in search of Inuyasha, prepared to take his life to free her own. She had the thought implanted into her brain the day she was reborn from Urasue's magic. The hatred she felt towards Inuyasha was reborn along with her body. But the love somewhat stayed there, deep in her clay body.

_'It's because of that Kagome girl, the strange girl who is my reincarnation. Since her soul migrated back into my body, her love was also returned to me... is that why I find it so hard to kill Inuyasha at times? How can I let this get to me, my sole purpose it to destroy him.'_ Kikyo stopped and looked about her. The trees were as dark as the little soul she had left. They seemed to die around her because her aura was pure death.

"Hm," She laughed, "Naraku think's he's so witty, for he does not know that I am headed towards him for I know he wants I and Inuyasha to destroy each other before his eyes. Poor fool, he makes me laugh. He believes I am falling right into his plot but I will not be deceived. I shall kill Inuyasha and before my dying breath I shall take his life," Kikyo, steadfastly followed the intensity of the jewel fragment Naraku possessed with the intention of ending lives as well as her own.

"Owe, my head..." Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes. When she beheld what was in front of her she overcame her headache and stood firm. The air around her was thick with a demonic aura stronger than any others. And she could feel the powerful presence of Naraku's jewel fragment. _'I must be in Naraku's Phantom castle. I get it now, he possessed Sango, Miroku, and Kouga... and they were on their way to capture the essence... it's all my fault, I should have warned them that it was with Kikyo, ugh I'm so stupid! I was so selfish in wanting to stop Kikyo that I completely forgot about my friends; how could I be so selfish?'_

Kagome heard a moan behind her and she saw Rin lying on the floor behind her. "Oh no, Rin!" Kagome ran to her and cradled her in her arms. She shook her a little until she opened her big brown eyes.

"Miss Kagome... what, where are we?" Rin managed to get out through her dizziness.

"We're in a castle of this evil demon named Naraku," Kagome exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Naraku? That's the demon Lord Sesshoumaru is... LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Rin yelled.

"Shhh, Rin.. We can't let them know that we're conscious... we've gotta find a way out of here," Kagome looked around to see if anyone was approaching because of Rin's scream. No one was in sight so Kagome took Rin's hand and said, "Rin, hold onto my hand really tight and don't let go."

"Okay."

Kagome with Rin in hand, slowly slid open the door and looked into the hallway, there was no one on ether side of the hall so Kagome pulled Rin down the hall. They turned corners frequently and seemed that they were no where near finding the exit and surprisingly it wasn't even guarded with any type of demon.

_'What is going on? Naraku know's we are here so why is he letting escaping be so easy?'_ Kagome thought to herself as the entered the main hall of the castle and beyond it was the door which they could see the outside.

"Miss Ka-gome..." Rin said with fear in her voice.

Kagome turned to Rin and looked to the direction where Rin was staring. There was Kanna and her mirror with the image of Rin in it.

"Rin, don't look, get behind...!" Kagome tried to warn but it was too late, Kanna sucked in Rin's soul with her mirror and Rin fell to the floor, soulless. Kagome kneeled down and picked her up, "Rin!" but not matter how much Kagome tried to protest, it was clear to her that Rin was dead without her soul.

Kanna held up her mirror to Kagome and said very calmly and low, "Last time I tried to take your soul, I couldn't because it was too big. But since you broke my last mirror I've receive another much stronger."

Kagome stared with fear in her eyes but her face showed otherwise. Just before Kanna was about to take Kagome's soul, a shadow appeared behind her and placed its hand on her shoulder.

"No Kanna, I have another purpose for her body and soul," an all to familiar voice said. It stepped into the light and there, Naraku's form stood.

Kagome stood and balled her fist, "Naraku, you're despicable! What is wrong with you? How could you cause all this damage!" Kagome knew the answer but she had to shout it out regardless.

"Hahah, Kagome, you foolish human, humans cannot understand the nature of truly powerful demons like myself. You see, I hunger everyday for more power, and the more I taint the jewel..." Naraku opened his right hand and there, the nearly completed jewel sat. He continued, "the more beautiful it becomes... and as its beauty grows the more powerful I become. When I gain all the power I need then I can rule over every demon and every land and destroy every weak human such as yourself."

"You're the lowest of the low..." Kagome paused and reached for the jewel shards in her pocket but found them gone.

"Looking for these?" Naraku held out his left hand and there were Kagome's jewel shards.

"Give 'em back!"

"Oh you'll feel them in your... or should I say, our body soon enough." Naraku said with a truly menacing smile on his face.

"What... our body?" Kagome thought about it and gasped.

"That's right... it took you long enough to figure it out. When your soul and Kikyo's become one, I'll absorb you into my body, then I'll obtain all the power of the strongest priestess. When I have your power to see the jewel shards I'll complete the jewel in a matter of days. And with your sacred power, no demon alive can stand me or touch me, because if they do they'll be purified. And once I become a full demon, your human blood along with Onigumo's will be completely diminished, hahahah!"

Kagome shook and prayed, _'Inuyasha...'_

( .)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CRAZY isn't it? Hahahah, who knew I would make such a comeback after sooooo long. I hope all of you enjoyed the hell outta my chapter and trust me, as soon as I finish one of my summer reading book (3-4 days) I'll update... I'll try not to let you guys down.

Next Chapter: this will be the beginning on the finale just 3 or four chapters left! Stay tuned the ending is frekin sweet, I've already thought about it. Just to give u a hint: all you kikyo lovers are gonna wanna kill me, poor inuyasha, poor kagome but maybe things will get better, damn Naraku u'r like team rocket from pokemon! That's all folks!

Read&Review


End file.
